The High King and Queen: formerly When I am King
by LaJiggles
Summary: A future fic about the children of the Pod Squad and how they handle the destinies that are laid upon their shoulders. *COMPLETED*
1. Introduction

****

When I am King

by Jeevus LaJiggles

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Introductory Information

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I'll say this once and have it stand for all chapters. I don't own Roswell or any of its characters. I do own the original characters listed below, as well as any that may appear later. The story is mine as well. If you want to borrow any of the characters just let me know and make sure they're returned safely.

This story takes place approximately 18 years after Graduation. All of the events in the original series occurred.  
  
Shortly after graduation the gang settled in a small town about a half hour outside of Boston. Michael and Maria, realizing they were meant to be together, married shortly thereafter. Within a year, both Maria and Liz were pregnant. Liz gave birth to a daughter, Elena Isabel Evans, on November 8, 2003. Maria had twins, a boy and a girl, on December 29, 2003. The boy was Nathan Michael Guerin and the girl was Abigail Rose Guerin. Not long after the births, Ava came to Roswell to search out her duplicate. Finding the entire pod squad gone, along with their human friends, she turned to Sean, another drifter like herself. Lonnie and Rath had long since killed one another and she was all alone, as was he, so they went in search of the others, finding them based on information given by Amy DeLuca-Valenti. Ava and Sean settled down with the others, who were glad to accept her not only because she had proven herself loyal in the past, but also because of the warning given to Liz by Future Max about needing Tess/Ava for survival.  
  
Years passed and the children grew up happy and healthy with alien powers and tendencies as strong as their parents'. Eventually Kyle and Isabel drifted together, married, and, in 2014, had a son, Alexander James Valenti. Ava and Sean stayed together but never married and were always drifting from place to place, sometimes gone for months at a time but always returning.  
  
This fic is based primarily on the teenage children of the Pod Squad. Though the original gang is mentioned, they only play a small role in the story. The original characters are as follows:  
  
Abby Guerin: Daughter of Michael and Maria, twin sister to Nathan. She is very beautiful with her mother's looks and singing ability. She has long, golden brown hair and hazel eyes. She is sensible, unlike either of her parents, and is often lost inside her thoughts. She often feels like an outsider for several reasons, but is still a genuinely happy person.  
  
Nathan (Nate) Guerin: Son of Michael and Maria, twin brother of Abby, boyfriend of Lane. He is tall, strong, and well-built, much like his father. He has short, well-managed :) sandy brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He is more carefree and fun-loving than his sister, making him the perfect match for Lane, but he also has a deep and caring side, which he shows primarily to his sister. He is very defensive of those he cares about.  
  
Elena (Lane) Evans: Daughter of Max and Liz, girlfriend to Nate and best-friend to Abby. She is pretty and well-built, with dark curly hair to her shoulders and deep, dark eyes. She is a free-spirit (unlike Max and Liz) and will generally do anything (within reason) for a good time. She is also smart, though, and very self-assured.  
Connor Anderson: the mystery man. Tall, dark, and handsome.


	2. Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Prologue: The Beginning of a Great Tale

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Antar 2030

It was growing late and the young boy still would not settle himself. A bath would not soothe him and his eyes showed no signs of sleep. Frustrated, the father of the boy called the mother in.

"I can't get him to bed. He listens to you. Please?" she sighed but smiled.

"Very well." The man left the woman and the boy alone and she walked over to her young son, who was playing happily on the ground. She tilted his face up towards hers.

"Hello little one," she said. "Are you giving your father a hard time again?" The boy happily nodded.

"Daddy wants me to go to bed, but I don't want to," he replied, looking back at his toys and continuing his activity.

"Well, Daddy is right. It is time for bed. Past time, actually." She picked the squirming boy up and lay him in his bed, pulling the blankets snugly around him.

"But I'm not sleepy," he protested. She sat next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his small figure.

"How about I read you a story? Will that help you sleep?" He thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Read the High King story, Mommy," he begged, grabbing the well-worn book from the bedside table. The woman took the book and sighed.

"This one again?" she asked. He nodded. She opened the book and began, transporting the boy into a world of legend, where a magical couple would come to save the world. The story was a short one, and soon the woman had finished.

"And so the High King and Queen will come to rescue us from ourselves and, through their grace, knowledge, and power, we will be saved." The woman closed the book and set it on the bedside table. The boy looked up at her.

"Mommy, is that really the end of their story? Is that all?" She smiled at him.

"No," she said. "It is only the beginning. The beginning of a great tale." She closed her eyes and thought. Thought on the past, thought on the tale of the High King and his Queen, the couple that had saved the five worlds from themselves...


	3. Strangers and Revelations

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 1: Strangers and Revelations

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

July 2020  
  
  
Abby jerked awake and gasped for breath. That was the fourth time in a week she had had that same dream, the dream she had been having for years. She was on a rocky mountain in the middle of the desert. All she could see was the stars, the V-shaped constellation burning brightest. Suddenly she realized there was another person with her. A man, whose face she couldn't see. All she knew was that he was familiar, yet a stranger. He reached out to take her hand and then, out of nowhere, a bright light surrounded them. The man began to lead her into the light and, right as they entered the object the light emanated from, she turned to look at his face. And then she woke up, sweating. "Damn," she said, looking at the clock. It was only 3:30 and she was sure she'd never get back to sleep. "You're going crazy, Abby. Seeing strange boys in your dreams; you're starting to ACT like an alien." She climbed out of her bed and sat at her desk and began writing. She really didn't know who the letters were to, but she wrote them nearly every night. Lately she had suspected they were meant for the guy in the dream, but she didn't know. After she had finished the letter she closed the journal she kept them in and went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.   
  
As she walked back upstairs to try to get some sleep, Abby noticed the light on in her brother's room. Knocking on the door, she was greeted with a grunt. A second later the door was unlocked and Abby wandered in, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Up late, aren't you, little sis," Nathan said, sitting back down in his chair.  
  
"I could say the same for you," she replied, using the same mocking tone. "Just climb back in the window?"  
  
"Nah, I actually got in about midnight. I just couldn't sleep." Nate had been dating Elena, daughter of their parents' best friends, for a year and a half now, and they tended to stay out very late most nights.  
  
"Oh, Lane wouldn't put out, huh?" Abby joked, tossing her brother's stuffed soccer ball in the air.  
  
"Please, Abbs, don't ask about my sex life. You know how much that creeps me out," he begged, knocking the ball from her hand.  
  
"Believe me, not as much as the idea of my best friend and twin brother sleeping together does," she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Why are you up so late, anyway?" Nate asked.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep," Abby sighed.  
  
"Another dream?" he asked with concern. Abby nodded and he moved over to the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "See anything else this time." She shook her head.  
  
"No, it's the same thing every time. Rocks, stars, guy, light. And then I wake up right before I see his face. I just wish I could see who it was in the dream. He feels so familiar, and yet so strange. It's driving me insane."  
  
"Well, maybe if you try taking control of the dream, you can see where it's going."  
  
"I tried, it's like the dream is in control of me. I don't like it. Maybe we could ask Aunt Isabel to dreamwalk me and find out what happens."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, it may work, but first you'd have to deal with one of Uncle Max's crazy interrogations. Is it worth it?" Abby laughed.   
  
"You're always so down on Uncle Max. He's just trying to take care of us."  
  
"Just think about it before you do anything. You never know what else she might see, huh?" He nudged her in the shoulder and smiled, and she responded by punching him lightly in the gut.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep. You should do the same. Remember, Di and Phil are coming into town tomorrow so we get the joy of helping Lane watch Alex while Uncle Max and Aunt Isabel go to pick them up." She walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh believe me," he replied deviously, "I haven't forgotten how you're going to watch Alex while Lane and I have fun."  
  
"You just keep thinking that, Space Boy," she laughed, adopting their mother's nickname for their father. "Just keep thinking that."  
  
"Night, sis," he laughed, launching the stuffed soccer ball at the door as she closed it. Abby smiled and then went back to bed, hoping the rest of her night would remain dream-free.  
  


~*~

  
"C'mon Abby, get up. We're gonna be late!" The disdainful sound of her brother's voice kept playing in her head, but Abby chose to ignore it. She pulled the blanket over her head to block the noise and sunlight, and burrowed back into her pillow. All would have been fine, if not for her brother's stupid powers. Within a few seconds she heard the "click" of the lock being opened and soon she was on the floor in a pile of covers. She looked up angrily to see her twin brother, Nathan, standing above her.  
  
"Why I outta..." she grumbled, kicking him.  
  
"You outta what?" he replied, mocking her as he dragged her to her feet. "Say 'thank you, darling big brother for waking me when I was running late'? That's what I thought."  
  
"You're not my big brother and I'm going back to bed."  
  
"10 minutes, baby. I won the 'let's get born race'. Now get dressed or no food for you. It's already 10:30." He walked out of the room. Realizing the time Abby rushed to get dressed and ready and then headed for the kitchen. Nate was already there, enjoying a bowl of some overly sugary cereal mixed with Tabasco sauce. Abby plopped down next to him.  
"Why did you let me sleep so late?" she asked grumpily, pouring a bowl of cereal for herself. "We're supposed to be at the Evans's at one and you know I have a million things to do before then."  
  
"You looked tired last night, like you haven't slept a lot lately. Since you were actually getting some sleep, I thought I'd let you enjoy it." Abby smiled at him.  
  
"Wow," she exclaimed. "My brother showing he DOES know the meaning of the word 'kindness.' Call the police, he's been abducted and replaced with an alien.... oh wait, he IS an alien." Nate smirked at her crack and then responded by slyly shoving her out of her chair.  
  
"Ow," she said, standing back up and rubbing the sore spot where she had fallen. "Was that really necessary?" He nodded and then went back to eating.  
  
  
  
Shortly after finishing breakfast and running their errands, Abby and Nate jumped in the red Jetta their parents had bought them for their sixteenth birthday eight months ago and headed to the Evans's house, home of Max, Liz, and their best friend, Elena. Max and his sister Isabel were going to pick their adoptive parents, Phillip and Diane Evans, up at the airport and the whole clan was rallying at the Evans house to greet them. Of course, Max's wife Liz and Isabel's husband Kyle were at work, so that left the teenagers stuck with babysitting the youngest alien in the bunch, Kyle and Isabel's six year old son, Alex. Later in the evening there would be a dinner at the Evans house that everyone, Max, Liz, Elena, Kyle, Isabel, Alex, Michael, Maria, Abby, and Nathan, would attend to welcome Phillip and Diane. If Ava and Sean were in the area they might stop by, but it was unlikely since they often disappeared for weeks at a time inexplicably, traveling the world and avoiding the settled life that neither Ava nor Sean desired.  
  
No one knew why Phillip and Diane had suddenly decided to visit, but word had it that there was a big surprise they planned on unveiling shortly after arrival.  
  
Once at the Evans's, Abby took to playing with Alex while Nathan and Elena went to her room for some "quality time." Abby sighed but consented as usual. Back when they were children, the three had been like the Three Musketeers. They were the same age, had the same family, and shared the same secret. As they grew older, however, things changed. Lane and Abby became good girlfriends, sharing all their secrets, but Lane and Nate became a lot more than that. Eventually their attraction for one another became unbearable and they started dating when they were fourteen. Nearly two years later they were still together, but, as their relationship had grown stronger and more serious, Abby had begun to feel more and more left out. That's when her strange dreams had started.  
  


  
  
About a half an hour had passed since Max and Isabel had left to wait for their parents at the airport and Abby and Alex were coloring happily in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Abby got up to answer it and found Phillip and Diane, as well as a stranger, on the other side.  
  
"Phil, Diane, what are you guys doing here?" she exclaimed, going to hug Diane. "Your flight wasn't supposed to land for another 15 minutes."  
  
"I know," Diane said, "but the airport bumped us off our flight and told us we could take an earlier one or a later one, so of course we came early."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you," Abby said. At this point she noticed the stranger with them. He was a tall young man, about 19 or 20, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was very intense and the moment Abby locked eyes with him she lost all sense of time and reality.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa," Alex shouted, running to his grandparents and bringing Abby out of her daze. She blushed and stepped backwards.  
  
"Why... Why don't you guys come in and I'll go get Lane," she stuttered, unable to remove her eyes from the dark haired man's gaze. Phil, Diane, and the boy walked in, Diane clutching Alex in a tight embrace. Abby ran up the stairs, flushing as she went to Lane's room and banged on the door.  
  
"We're kinda in the middle of something," came an angry reply from the other side of the door.  
  
"Well pull your pants up, Nate, 'cause Phil and Diane are here," Abby managed to order, still thinking about the man downstairs. She heard a few curse words muttered on the other side of the door and some banging around as her brother and Lane struggled to dress quickly. In a few seconds Lane burst through the door.  
  
"Are my Dad and Aunt Iz with them?" she asked, gasping for breath and straightening her shirt.  
  
"No, they took an earlier flight," Abby replied. Lane looked relieved. "But, there is some guy with them that I don't know, so no Czechoslovakian stuff, ok?" Nathan came out the door at that instant and, nodding in acquiescence, they all headed downstairs. Abby heard Lane gasp as they approached her grandparents and the boy, but she was too busy being lost in his eyes to take much notice. There was a short reunion between Lane and her grandparents before she greeted the young man.  
  
"Oh, Lane, honey, we're sorry," Diane apologized. "It was rude of us not to introduce you. This is Connor, ..... your.... our.... a ... friend of ours. Connor, honey, this is Nathan, Abby, and our granddaughter Lane. We told you about them, remember?" Connor nodded, not taking his eyes from Abby.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to meet you all." Abby smiled at him and then examined her shoes. There was an awkward pause and then Lane spoke up.  
  
"Well, I better go call Dad and Aunt Iz and tell them you're here." She paused. "Abby, why don't you come with me?" Abby looked confused and then got the idea.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," she said. "We'll be right back." She and Lane rushed into the kitchen and Lane pulled her aside.  
  
"I think I know that guy," she whispered.  
  
"Do you think he's... you know... him?" Abby asked. Lane nodded.  
  
"You saw him, how could he not be?"  
  
"Well, we won't find out in here, so call your Dad and let's get back in there." Lane stared at her.  
  
"Wait, why are you blushing so much? You wouldn't have a crush on 'mystery man,' would you?" Abby hit her in the shoulder and handed her the phone.  
  
"Dial," she commanded. Lane took the phone and called her father. She informed him that the grandparents had arrived early and they had a guest with them. But, it was the tail end of the conversation that Connor and Nate caught as they walked into the kitchen in search of the girls.  
  
"And Daddy," they heard Lane say. "I think he's your son. No, I don't know for sure, but I feel it, you know. I'm almost certain he's Zan.... why else would he be here?" She hung up the phone and looked up to see Connor and Nate standing in the doorway, Nate staring at Connor and looking like he had been hit by the truck of realization. There was a long silence and then Connor spoke.  


"So, you know," was all he said.


	4. Getting to Know You

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was complete silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Connor spoke.

"How'd you know.... or did you? I didn't just give myself away, did I?" Lane shook her head and spoke with great care.

"No, no, I... I had an idea. I don't really know how... it's just that you look so much like my dad... and, I don't know, I just feel it.... like I'm supposed to know you or something." Connor shook his head.

"Well, I guess it's better that it's out now, rather than me having to lie about it." Lane walked over and timidly went to hug him. He responded likewise.

"So, you're like, my brother than," she said, starting to cry happily. Connor smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I always wanted a little sister and now I have one. I couldn't wait to meet you once Phil and Di told me about you." Lane wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here.... and Dad will be too." Connor sighed.

"Let's just wait and see about that," he said. Lane shook her head.

"No, you don't know him like I do. He will be thrilled... he loves you. He talked about you all the time when I was little... I never really understood, but you made him happy." At this Abby, who had remained silent until now, took the opportunity and spoke up.

"She's right, you know," she said, locking eyes with Connor. "When we were little he always talked about you. We always thought it was kind of creepy, the way he was almost obsessed with you, but my dad explained that, just like if one of us was gone, he just wanted to remember you. I know Uncle Max will be thrilled.... you'll see." She paused, not knowing if she should say what else she was thinking. "And I'm glad you're here too.... now there's four. We always felt like there should be four." Nathan nodded in agreement, as did Lane. Connor silently thanked Abby in his mind, all while continuing to stare into her eyes. He did know why, but she seemed to be the most amazing person he had ever met. Eventually, under his constant gaze, she blushed and looked away.

  
"Well," Nathan spoke up, clearing the air, "Phil and Di are probably wondering what happened to the four of us, and we really need to rescue them from Alex, so...." Connor nodded, noting Nate's emphasis on the word "four." He could tell he was going to like him. Connor escorted Lane out of the room and was followed by Nate and Abby. He was glad this part was over, now he had to deal with meeting his father.  
  


Within an hour Max and Isabel were home and Max was easily able to see that Connor was truly Zan, the son had given up for adoption shortly after birth. The reunion between father and son was an emotional one, with Max being both amazed and upset to discover that his son was, in fact, not human. He was quite the contrary actually, having even more alien characteristics than his daughter, Elena. Tess, Connor's mother, had committed one more evil before dying, separating father and son with a lie, knowing the goodness in Max would persuade him to attempt to give Connor a normal life since he thought his son was just that, normal.

Unfortunately, Connor had been anything but normal, and had suffered for it. Although his adoptive parents, Denise and Sam Anderson, had given him a wonderful life, he always felt he had something to hide, which was made worse by the fact that he didn't know what it was that he was hiding. His powers developed at a young age and, unlike his father, aunt, and Michael, he could harness them easily and developed them more fully. Not only could he heal, like his father, but he could sometimes read minds, had an ESP connection to people he was close too, and could often see the future thorough pre-destination dreams, which he could do nothing to control. One such dream had been the one that had told him his parents would die in a car accident, which they did shortly after his eighteenth birthday. This event caused him to seek out his past, leading him to Phillip and Diane Evans and, eventually, to Max.  
  
After Connor had been thoroughly interrogated and accepted by the clan, not just Max and Isabel but also Liz, Michael, Maria, and Kyle, it was decided he would stay with Max and Liz. He had applied to and been accepted at Boston College in high school, before his parents' deaths, but had taken a year off in his search for Max. He planned on attending this fall and Max was more than willing and eager to allow his long-lost son to live with him while doing so. Liz was happy to see Max so happy and Lane was thrilled at the prospect of finally having her big brother home. After the jubilant shared dinner that evening, everyone went home with a new sense of amazement.

Later that night, Connor lay on his new bed and thought about his mother. From what his father and grandparents had said, she was a horrible person. His new goal, now that he had a home and a family, was to learn about his mother and, in doing so, maybe learn more about himself. He was particularly interested in meeting Ava, his mother's duplicate. She lived in the area but was often away, as she was right now. Connor believed that he might be able to discover something by meeting her, seeing as how, biologically, she was also his mother.

Other than his mother, the only thing he could think about was Abby. She was, he ascertained, the most beautiful creature alive. And the sweetest, and the kindest, etc. He had never been quite so crazy over a girl, especially since he felt like he knew her from somewhere before. He felt a strong pull toward her and didn't know why. At least he was content in knowing that, since she was his sister's best-friend and a fellow Czechoslovakian (he had laughed when he first heard the use of the word), he would be seeing a lot of her. Sighing, he slept peacefully for the first time in a year and a half, knowing he was safe in his new home and being happy for the first time in a long time.  
**  
**~*~

  
Early the next morning Connor and Lane left the house to spend a day getting to know one another. They planned on shopping for clothes to last Connor until his belongings arrived from New Mexico and Maine, where he had lived with his adoptive parents. Lane also planned on showing Connor around the town and finding out as much as she could about her new older brother. Connor planned for the same and was amazed with what he discovered about his little sister. By the end of the day, he felt he knew her entire life story, and, though he was a little more guarded, she his. He knew her favorite color was light yellow, which she liked because of her dark hair and eyes, that she and Nathan had been dating for two years, that she was a very smart girl with aspirations to be an author, and that she loved her parents dearly, even if her father was somewhat uptight and her mother was a little too conservative.   
  
In fact, it seemed, Lane was the free spirit of the family. She was only 16 but was very self-assured and knew exactly who she was and what she wanted. But she also knew how to have fun. Connor was delighted with her; she was exactly what he had always wanted in a little sister. He was only three years her senior so they had many things in common, as well as their inherent alien tendencies. By the end of the day they were great friends. Connor, a little more reserved but equally as intelligent and fun-loving, found his little sister charming, while Lane enjoyed the quiet, shy exterior to the great guy inside, who was just like her father, only much more fun.

A few days passed and Lane and Connor grew closer, as did Max and Connor. Max tried to do everything possible to make-up for lost years with his son. Lane was happy because this kept Max off her back about her late outings with Nate and Liz was happy because the inner turmoil Max had been having for nineteen years was finally healed, allowing them to be closer than ever.  
  
As Lane and Connor became more like siblings, Connor was included more in the time she spent with her best friend and boyfriend. This allowed Connor to get closer to both Nate and Abby. He and Nate were good friends within a week, as he had predicted, but he was still shy around Abby and couldn't figure out how to break that wall down. Abby herself was doing everything possible to fight the attraction she was feeling. It was uncharacteristic for her to fall for a guy so deeply, and with the alien complications she never did. But this was different, not only because he was also an alien, but also because of what she was feeling. She felt pulled to Connor magnetically and didn't know how to handle the new situation. This was complicated by the fact that the two were often left alone while Lane and Nate spent time alone. Most of this time was, however, spent with the two working for opposite goals. Abby was fighting her attraction to Connor and, while they were becoming good friends, Connor was starting to want more. He felt driven to have more, as if it were a necessity.

~~**~~

  
About a month after Connor's arrival, it happened, and their relationship finally changed. Max and Liz were out on a romantic evening, while Michael and Maria were spending time together at home, requiring their two children to be gone. The four teenagers were relaxing at the Evans house, watching a movie. Abby and Connor sat on the couch, a pillow and popcorn bowl between them, while Nate lay on the floor with Lane's head in his lap. Eventually those two began making out. Abby chucked popcorn at them.

"You two are disgusting... can't you keep your hands off each other for an hour?" Lane started cracking up as Nate tickled.

"No," he laughed, looking up at his sister. "We go back to school in three weeks and we've got to enjoy each and every moment we've got left." Abby sighed and Connor looked at her and laughed. She responded by chucking popcorn at him. He grabbed a handful and prepared to retaliate when Lane stood up and dragged Nate up with her.

"We're going to go somewhere more private," she explained. "You kids have fun." Connor and Abby smiled as nicely as they could muster, waiting patiently for the pair to leave. When they were gone, Connor chucked the handful of popcorn at Abby. Pretending to look shocked she turned away innocently and then, after a few moments, dumped the whole bowl on his head. Connor laughed and, after wiping the popcorn off, they went back to watching the movie.  
  
Within a few minutes, however, Abby caught Connor watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She shut off the movie, turned on the light, and smiled at him.

"What?" she asked innocently. He laughed.

"You've got popcorn in your hair," he responded, actually thinking about how beautiful she was. She blushed, wiped it away, and then looked angry.

"Well if I do, it's your fault, jerk," she shouted, allowing the tension to brew for a few minutes before bursting into peals of laughter. Connor laughed with her.

"I hate when you do that," he said. "I can't read you when you play with my mind like that." Abby moved an inch closer and leaned toward him a bit.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be read," she whispered. Connor, overwhelmed by the beautiful, seductive creature in front of him, moved another inch closer.

"But I always read people.... it's my gift. Why won't you let me read you?" Abby blushed and looked down.

  
"I... I just don't want people to know what I'm thinking," she stuttered, and then laughed. 

"I've got to remain a woman of mystery, you know?" Connor laughed with her.

"Well, you are a mystery, at least to me... that might be why I like you so much." He stopped at this and looked in her eyes, waiting for a response. Abby suddenly got uncomfortable and inched away.

"You're trying it again," she said. Connor scooted closer, trapping her with the arm of the sofa.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing a hand over hers. "It's just natural for me to want to know what the people around me are thinking. I think I try so much with you because you can resist it. You can put up that wall... I want to take it down and see you..." Abby blushed and smiled.

"Maybe you will someday," she said. Connor smiled. Then it happened. Abby felt like something was controlling her, but she didn't fight it. She leaned in and kissed him. It was soft at first, but, as they moved closer, it became harder and more passionate... neither wanted it to end. Their bodies together felt like the most natural thing, and Connor could see Abby. Not what she was thinking, but her past. He saw her childhood with her brother and felt how much she loved him. He also saw how much she was hurt when Nate and Lane left her to do things together. This made him love her more, and all he wanted was to protect her. His arms already around her, he tightened his embrace as they kissed more deeply.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Abby pulled away. She stared at Connor for a second and he looked confused. Flustered, she tried to compose herself and stood up.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she said, grabbing her things. Connor stood up after her.

"No, no, don't be... it was incredible. I..."

"No!" she interrupted. "It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry. Tell Nate I went home." Without looking back she marched out the door, ignoring Connor's calls so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. He just stood in the doorway and looked confused.


	5. Her Father's Daughter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 3: Her Father's Daughter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Abby sat at her vanity, staring into the mirror at her tear-streaked face. "What is happening to me?" she asked herself out loud. She had spent the last hour crying over what had happened with Connor and still didn't completely understand it. She had wanted to kiss him. She had even been the one to initiate the kiss. But, she hadn't expected it to be like that, and she had gotten scared. The emotions she felt coming from him and the sensations she had in her body were too much.   
  
The kiss had begun well and she had been fine at first. His lips felt incredible against hers and her whole body was responding to him. She had been kissed before, but never like that. The coolest thing had been that, as they were kissing, she could feel his emotions, how happy he was and how much he cared for and wanted her. As their kiss deepened she had seen flashes of what she guessed was his past, and these came with emotions as well. 

She saw him when he was a child and felt how scared he was when he first discovered his powers. She saw him as a teenager and felt how much like an outsider he felt, having no one to share his secret with. And she saw him on the day his parents died, and felt his pain. All of this only amazed Abby, and made her care about him even more. For a second she thought she could even love Connor, and that's when she pulled away. She was frightened, not by the thought of love, but by what she had seen when she thought she might love him. At the moment this thought crossed her mind, she received the most powerful of all the flashes, the dream that had been plaguing her for years. But this time she saw the man in the dream, and he was Connor. Shocked and frightened she had pulled away and then been both embarrassed and confused. The only way she knew how to handle the situation was to leave, and leave fast.  


When she had arrived home she had run to her room, thrown herself on the bed, and cried. Her mother, Maria, had come up to comfort her, but was little help because she didn't know what was hurting her daughter. Now Abby sat, staring at her own reflection, trying to understand everything. Trying to understand why she had been drawn to Connor since the day they met and trying to understand why she saw him as the man in her dream. Soon there was a knock on the door followed by Nate asking to come in. She dried her tears and tried to look happy as she invited him in, but he didn't fall for it. He crossed the room and hugged her.  
  
"What did he do to you?" he demanded, looking into her eyes. Abby fought the tears off.

"Nothing," she answered honestly. "It was just a stupid misunderstanding, nothing more. 

All my fault." Nate looked into her eyes and saw that this was the truth.

"Are you gonna be ok?" he asked. She nodded and he continued, "If you're not I'll crush him like a little bug." She laughed for the first time in a few hours.

"I'd like to see that," she giggled, knowing full well that, while Connor, being the son of the king, would come out victorious in any battle, Nate would certainly put up one hell of a fight.

"I bet you would," he joked, laying an arm on her shoulder. "You still want to go through with tomorrow then?" he asked. The next evening the four had planned on going to see one of their favorite bands in concert in Boston, and, then, they had reservations to stay the night in a hotel, with separate rooms for boys and girls, of course. Abby nodded.

"Yeah, I just freaked out momentarily. I'll be fine as long as he doesn't hate me or something." Nate smiled.

"I doubt that," he said. Then he thought for a second. "So what exactly did happen?" Abby blushed and looked down.

"I kissed him... and then I freaked out and took off." Nate laughed.

"So, my baby sister can't deal with the whole intimacy issue," he teased. "Mom's gonna love this one.... that's always what she's complaining about with Dad." Abby didn't laugh but punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Hey," he said, rubbing where she had hit him.

"You will not tell Mom," she hissed. He nodded.

"Jeez, you're a real basket-case sometimes, you know that?" She nodded happily.

"Yes, I do. Now go. I need to be a basket-case by myself for a while." He stood up to leave, chuckling. "Oh, and Nathan," she said as he approached the door, "I'm NOT your baby sister." He laughed, knowing how much the ten-minute age difference annoyed her and she laughed with him.

"Night, sis," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight," she whispered in reply, secretly glad she had him. Nathan had always been the best thing in her life (not that she'd let him know that). Even though they were the same age, he had always been her protector and defender, from the moment they were born. She really loved him, and he her.  


Abby sighed and walked to her desk, thinking about what she would say to Connor the next day. She was certain he would hate her, but was hoping otherwise. She took out her journal and, without realizing it, began to write one of her frequent letters, this time with an addressee.... Connor.

~*~

The next evening Abby and Nate showed up at the Evans's house at 5 pm as planned. They had planned on taking the Jetta to Boston, enjoying the concert, grabbing a bite to eat, and then collapsing in their hotel room. All four were packed and ready to go, but Connor was having some doubts. After what had happened the previous evening with Abby, he wasn't sure if he should come along or not. He was confused about her reaction to their kiss, especially since he could sense her emotions and knew she had been enjoying it. When Abby and Nate showed up, Lane greeted them rather disappointedly and informed them that Connor had decided not to go. Upset, Abby immediately went up to his room to see him.  
  
When she entered, he was laying on his bed, listening to music.

"Hey," she said. He remained silent but nodded slightly in her direction. Upset, she hurriedly continued. "Are you upset with me? Because I understand if you are, but I'd like to talk about it. I mean... well, I don't really know what I mean, I just know that I'm sorry." Connor sighed, sat up, and motioned for her to sit in the chair at his desk.

"I just don't understand," he began, "and I guess I don't know what to think. I mean, I thought we were on the same page here.... you know, you kissed me, not the other way around... and then you just freak out and take off without another word. Did I do something wrong? Did you suddenly realize that it was all some big mistake? What? Just explain to me why and I'll try to understand." Abby examined her shoes carefully and they sat for a while in silence. Finally, gathering courage, she looked up at him and spoke.

"I don't know. I just got scared. I'm not sure if it was a mistake or not, I just know that I was kind of overwhelmed and reacted badly. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say. I just hope you can understand that this is all very new for me." Connor nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine," he sighed. "I was just hoping that maybe we could be closer, you know, and then all this happened." Abby nodded.

"I'm sorry about all of this. Maybe we can figure it out later, but you are coming to that concert. It wouldn't be the same without you." She looked at Connor pathetically, begging him to come with her eyes. There was no way he could say no.

"Ok," he consented, "but we need to sort this all out when we get back." Abby jumped up and hugged him, taking his breath away.

"Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear. "You won't regret this." They left the room and went downstairs.  


"So, you coming, man?" Nate asked when they came down. Connor nodded and looked at Abby.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm coming."

"Good, then lets get out of here," Nate said, grabbing the keys to the Jetta. They all piled into the car for the drive to Boston, Nate driving with Lane in the passenger seat and Abby and Connor in the back, sitting silently. The entire trip was relatively uneventful, with Abby and Connor not really speaking and the mood obviously more somber than it should be. Every once in a while Abby swore she caught Connor staring at her out of the corner of his eye, but he always looked away in time to look innocent. When they arrived at the concert they went in, grabbed some souvenirs, and headed into the crowd.  


The opening act was ok, but Abby and Lane used it to talk, mostly about Connor, while Nate took it as an opportunity to introduce Connor to some of his friends who were there. When the band came on they met up again and were carried from their troubles by the music. Within an hour Abby and Connor seemed to be their old selves again and were dancing and singing and having a good time. Nate and Lane were, of course, making-out. At one point Connor leaned in to ask Abby if the other two ever quit, to which she replied in the negative, and both felt their temperatures rise. The fun had erased the memories of the awkwardness the previous evening and they were acting like good friends. Connor was, in typical male fashion, taking the chance to blatantly check Abby out, head to toe, without being conspicuous. He had looked her over before, several times, but he had never seen her like this. Her shirt drove him nuts, being a tight, red tank top with a plunging V-neck and a bare midriff. With her golden-brown hair and hazel eyes, red was definitely her best color. Her pants were tan and equally as tight as the shirt, causing more than one passer-by to stare, making Connor want to make more than one passer-by suffer. He was having the time of his life with Abby, and she with him.  


The night wore on and, as their fun increased, their feelings for one another increased with it. During the last song Abby turned to Connor and said something.

"What?" he shouted, unable to hear her over the roar of the music and the fans. She moved closer, pressed her body against his, wrapped an arm around his neck, and spoke into his ear.

"I said I'm glad you came." He looked down, took her free hand in his, looked into her eyes and replied.

"Me too." Then he kissed her. It wasn't like the night before, but softer, more gentle, more caring. And Abby, though she had the same vision, didn't pull away. Eventually, as the house lights came up, it ended and she looked into his eyes.

"I'm REALLY glad you came," she repeated, pulling away to go find her brother and Lane.

  
~*~

The four left the concert hall and went to their hotel, too exhausted to eat. By their parents' designation, the girls had a room and the boys had a room. Unfortunately for their parents, Lane and Nate had different ideas and, within a half an hour of arrival, Abby had been kicked out of her own room. In her pajamas and with nothing else to do, she wandered to the door of Connor and Nate's room, where Connor was alone, and knocked.

"Yeah," came the reply. She hesitated.

"Connor," was all she said. Within a few seconds the door was open and she walked in. 

"Nice place you have here," she joked, sitting on the sofa. Connor resumed his position on the bed and placed the book he had been reading aside.

"What do you need?" he asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable that Abby was in his room, wearing nothing but a tight tank top and boxers. She smiled uncomfortably.

"I can leave if you like," she said, standing up.

"No," Connor immediately said. She sat back down.

"What are you reading?" she asked, motioning toward the book on the bedside table.

"A Brave New World," he replied, picking the book up nonchalantly and showing it to her.

"Ah," she said nodding, "happy pills, meaningless sex with multiple partners, and government controlled genetic conditioning... a classic." He laughed.

"I take it you've read it?"

"Just once," she replied. "It disturbed me beyond all reason and I haven't been able to pick it up since." He lay it back down.

"So why are you in here, anyway?" he asked, restating his earlier question.

"Nate and Lane are.... you know," she replied, motioning to the room next door. He nodded in understanding. "I got kicked out and needed somewhere to stay. I guess they actually took it seriously when I told them to get a room." Connor laughed.

"Well, you can stay here then," he offered. "I'd hate to find you sleeping in the hall in the morning or something."

"Thanks," she said, snuggling down on the couch with the blanket she had brought with her. Connor reached up and turned out the light, feeling exhausted yet exhilarated. After a few minutes of listening to her turn on the couch, however, he was feeling something entirely different. He turned the light on, unable to withstand the temptation any longer. 

"Sorry," she said, sitting up. "I'm keeping you up, aren't I?" He thought the answer to himself, but restrained from telling her.

"No," he lied, "I was just worried you wouldn't be able to sleep over there. That couch isn't all that comfortable." She smiled at his concern. He took a deep breath and then said what he really wanted to, "You know, this bed's really big and, if you wanted, you could sleep up here too. There's plenty of room." Abby stared at him.  



	6. New Developments

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 4: New Developments

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby continued to stare at Connor. He was beginning to feel very awkward. He gulped, prepared to defend himself if she answered in the negative.

"Are you sure?" she asked after an uncomfortable pause. Connor nodded. He couldn't believe he had just asked her to share his bed. She stood up, walked over to the bed, and slid in next to him, ensuring there was at least a foot of space between them.

"There," he said, "I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable now." _More comfortable but less able to sleep_, he thought to himself. Abby, who had been settling in to her new position looked at him in shock. She had heard what he just thought.

"What?" he asked, seeing her stare at him. Abby paused a moment.

"Nothing," she answered, deciding to keep this little bit of information to herself. The two lay there, facing each other, neither wanting to close their eyes first. After an uncomfortable few minutes, Connor spoke up.

"I had a really great time tonight," he said. "I'm really glad you decided to invite me along. And I'm glad you talked me into coming." Abby smiled.

"I'm glad you came. I would've been lonely without you. And... and I'm sorry that I ever made you feel unwelcome or uncomfortable."

"You are the last person to make me feel unwelcome," he replied, reaching out to hold her hand. "And, most of the time, I'm most comfortable around you. I feel like my soul is at rest when we are together. It feels natural." Abby blushed and smiled shyly, running her thumb along the palm of his hand. Connor stared at her, feeling her skin against his hand and using every fiber of his being to control the urge to pull her to him right there. He felt like two things were battling inside him and he was afraid that, at this rate, he would lose the battle.

"So...." Abby said.

"Yeah?" Connor asked in reply, glad for the distraction from his ever-growing desire.

"Well," she began awkwardly, "I know we said we'd discuss 'us' when we got back, but, since we're here now, I was just wondering where exactly we stood." Connor sighed a breath of relief mingled with happiness. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her and she had just reveled, in her own special way, that she felt the same. He moved closer to her, until there were just a few inches separating their bodies.

"We are... wherever you want us to be," he said with conviction. "I don't want to scare you or drive you away, but I'm completely certain of my feelings for you. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you. You are the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful person I have ever known. I want you so much, Abby." Abby, touched moved even closer to him, until her breasts were touching his chest and their faces were only inches apart.

"I wasn't going to say this," she said. "And I wasn't going to do this. I just didn't want to get involved, not with you or with anyone." Connor's smile disappeared as he heard this, thinking he had read her emotions wrong.

"But," she continued, "I don't have control over it. I tried to control it, but it's like a whole other part of me, as if something in me is drawn to you and I couldn't prevent it even if I tried. The funny thing is, as much as I thought I would, I don't want to try. I want you too... you mean so much to me." With that she leaned in to kiss him, and she most definitely did not pull away.

As they kissed Connor pulled Abby against his body, rolling on his back to allow her to lie on top of him. She complied and stretched out over his body, pressing hard against him as their kisses deepened. She could feel every muscle in his body straining, pulsing, and begging for her touch. His hands explored her body, wanting to know every inch of her.

"I can't stop myself, Abby," he groaned, pressing her harder against him. She slowly pulled away, until she was sitting astride him, feeling his desire against her. She looked into his eyes and both saw and felt how much he loved her. And she knew then that she loved him too. She had known it from the day she met him, maybe even before then, but this was the first time she had felt it.

"I don't want you to," she said honestly, pulling the shirt she wore off. Connor swore his heart stop when she did this.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his hands traveling up and down her sides wanting to go farther but not wanting to push her.

"Absolutely," she answered, laying back on him and resuming their kiss, allowing him to roll on top of her. He felt parts of her body he hadn't before and his desire to keep going increased. Trying to fight the urge to continue, he slowed his pace, forcing himself to withdraw his hands.

"Connor," she moaned throatily, causing his former resistance to collapse. "Don't stop," she begged. "Don't stop at all." And he didn't. Kisses became more passionate, hands went further, more clothing was discarded, and the new couple made love.

Unbeknownst to the two, as their bodies joined a glow, coming from them, filled the room. It became only stronger as they continued, and, eventually, escaped the confines of the room and found its way into the sky. Around the world, there were only a few who could see it.

~*~

A few miles away from the hotel where Abby and Connor lie, Max Evans was suddenly awoken by a strange feeling. Something pulled him out of the bed he shared with his wife and towards the window. There, he saw a beam of strong light in the distance. The light did not look like the artificial light of the city, but was stronger and seemed to have a purpose. Staring at the column of light, he noted that it extended straight up into the sky, straight towards the constellation where his home lie.

Turning away from the window he shook his wife awake and lead her to see it.

"Max, I don't see anything," Liz said, sleepy and confused. "Where is it, because I must be missing it."

"I don't see how you could miss it, Liz," he answered in awe. "It's filling the whole sky and glowing so brightly. And look, it leads right up to the V-constellation, almost as if that is its destination." Liz stared hard, but still saw nothing. Suddenly the couple was removed from their respective searches by the phone. Liz ran over and picked it up.

"Hey, Michael... no, we were both awake.... Yeah, Max sees it too.... No, I don't." She walked over to her husband and handed him the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Maxwell," Michael said when Max answered the phone, "what the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, Michael," Max answered truthfully. "Do you see it too?"

"See it?" Michael shouted. "Of course I see it. How could I not?! It's filling the whole sky." Another voice on the line interrupted, as Max heard Maria tell Michael that she did not see it. "What the heck is going on, Maxwell?" Michael repeated.

"I'm not sure, but I think this is a sign meant only for us," Max answered. "I wonder if Isabel...." In answer to his question he heard a beep, indicating there was another call. "Hold on, Michael, I think Isabel is calling me." Max clicked over and Isabel was frantic.

"Oh God, Max, please tell me you see it," she said before he could even greet her.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, "and Michael too." She breathed a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Thank God, I thought I had gone insane. Here I was staring at this beam of light and Kyle couldn't see it and I didn't know what to think."

"Michael and I think it might be a sign or a signal meant only for us. We need to find Ava and see if she saw anything."

"Good," Isabel agreed. "Why don't the three of us meet at your place tomorrow and see if we can figure out what this is and see if we can contact Ava, ok?"

"That sounds good to me," Max replied. "I'll let Michael know. Goodnight, Iz."

"Goodnight, Max," she said before hanging up. Max clicked back over to Michael.

"Michael, Isabel saw it too, but Kyle didn't."

"I think your theory is pretty well grounded then," Michael replied.

"Yeah," Max said. "Isabel thinks we should meet tomorrow afternoon at my house and see if we can figure this out. She also thinks we need to find a way to contact Ava."

"If she saw what we saw, I'm betting she'll be contacting us very soon," Michael replied.

"That's a thought," Max said. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Michael answered in the affirmative before ending their conversation. Each of the three aliens went back to bed, staring in the sky until the light disappeared.

~*~

After their experience, Abby and Connor lay in bed together, curled in one another's arms. Connor stroked Abby's hair and Abby, avoiding eye contact, played with the hem of the shirt she had recently thrown on.

"That was great, you know," he said after a long, awkward pause. Abby nodded.

"Yeah," she replied, in a daze. Connor looked at her with concern.

"Does it hurt at all?" he asked.

"Some," she replied, "but it's not so bad anymore." Connor placed his hand on her lower abdomen and used his energy to heal her pain.

"You should have said something sooner," he said, burying his face in her hair and increasing his hold on her body. After a few moments he continued, "Do you regret it?" Abby turned to face him.

"No," she answered honestly. "Not in the least." He smiled at her and folded her back into his arms, where they both quickly fell asleep.

~*~

Across universe, on another planet in another galaxy, a young man rushed into an office.

"Your eminence," he gasped, but was stopped by the wave of a hand before he could continue.

"I saw it," was all the man with his back to him said.

"King Larek, is it true then?" the young man asked. "Have the High King and Queen been found?" Larek turned and faced the young man.

"You saw the beacon," he replied. "You do not need an answer to that question. If the legend is true, the High King and Queen have indeed found one another, and we will now be able to find them."


	7. Many Meetings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 5: Many Meetings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Abby awoke to light streaming in her face. She turned away from the window and snuggled against Connor's chest. She felt his fingers running through her hair and knew he was awake.

"Morning," she said, reaching across his stomach to take his free hand in hers. "How long have you been up?"

"A while," he answered, kissing the top of her head gently. "I thought about waking you, but you looked so peaceful and I liked watching you sleep."

"I'm glad," Abby sighed contentedly, tracing tiny circles on his abdomen.

"Glad for what?" he asked, slightly confused. She lifted her head up and turned to look at him.

"Glad you didn't wake me," she answered. "I can be pretty evil when someone wakes me up... I'd hate to hurt you in an early morning rage." He laughed.

"I don't think you could hurt me," he joked, hoping to provoke her.

"Oh yeah," she replied, catching on quickly. "Just watch." With that she straddled him and began tickling him ferociously, happy to prove her point. The tide quickly turned, however, when Connor, the stronger of the two, rolled her off him and pinned her on the bed, returning the evil tickles.

"Ok, ok, I give up," Abby gasped. "You are way stronger than I am." Connor paused and then continued his tickling.

"I'd like to stop," he lied, "but I'm being controlled by aliens. They just keep telling me 'tickle her, tickle her.'" Abby tried without luck to end the relentless tickling.

"Please," she finally gasped. "I don't think I like this game anymore." Connor stopped and looked into her eyes.

"You only don't like it because you're losing." Abby nodded.

"That's right," she agreed. "And I hate to lose." Connor lay down on top of her.

"Well, maybe we should play a game that you know you can win," he suggested. She nodded happily and he leaned his head in and kissed her. His hands traveled across her body and they continued to kiss more passionately.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Nate shouted when he entered the room. Connor looked up and started to get up, but not quickly enough. Before he had pushed himself off Abby Nate had already thrown him off her, onto the floor. He stalked over, grabbed Connor up again, and punched him, hard. His hand reeled back to deliver a second blow when both Abby and Lane grabbed Nate and tried to pull him off Connor. Abby was furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted at her brother as she shoved him on the couch. Nate was not about to sit there without a fight.

"Me!" he shouted, standing back up and looking her square in the eye. "What were you just doing? I leave you alone for one night and I find you half-naked with a stranger."

"He's not a stranger," Abby growled, "and you have no right being in our business."

"You're my sister," he retorted. "You bet your life it's my damn business." Abby backed away from him.

"Just don't even talk to me," she said, turning away. Nate looked at Lane for help, but she was busy tending to her brother's wounds. "Abby, don't be like this," he begged.

"Be like what, Nate?" she asked. "Huh? Cause I don't know what you want me to be like. Do you just want me to spend the rest of my life alone, watching you have all the fun, always being the odd man out? That's not what I want and that's not what I'm going to do." She stalked out of the room and down the hallway. Nate chased after her.

"Abby, don't walk away from me," he shouted as she stormed down the hall. She turned around, tears covering her face, and walked back to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I can't live my life by your rules. Can't you just be happy for me?" She started to walk back away, but Nate stopped her, grabbing her shoulder and wheeling her back around.

"I can't be happy for you because I'm too busy being scared for you," he said. "I know you and Connor are close, and I know you've been lonely, but I don't want to see you get hurt, and I think you will."

"The only way I will is if you hurt me, Nate." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"If this is what you want, fine," he finally conceded. "But please be careful. The last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you. I love you too much." Abby hugged him.

"I love you, too," she whispered, "and I WILL be fine. You'll see." He nodded.

"I hope so." She took his hand and they went back into the room together.

"Man, I'm sorry," Nate said sincerely to Connor when they arrived. Connor nodded.

"It's ok," he said, reaching up and healing the black eye that had begun to develop. "I guess I would have done the same thing if I had been in your situation."

"Well, either way, I'm sorry," Nate repeated. The four quickly dressed and headed out of the hotel and back home.

~*~

Later that day there was a meeting at Max and Liz's house. Max, Michael, Liz, Isabel, Maria, and Kyle were there to discuss the light the aliens had seen the night before.

"So basically, we know it was some kind of a sign, a signal or something," Isabel said, pacing across the room. "And that's it? I mean, what does it mean, why did it happen?"

"Unless someone contacts us we have no way of finding out what it means," Max stated.

"But why did we only see it, Max?" Michael asked. "Abby and Nate both said they didn't see anything, and if your kids had seen it, I'm sure they would have said something."

"Alex saw it," Isabel said, looking up. "He asked me this morning about the pretty light in the sky."

"Okay then," Michael said. "Maybe it could only be seen from our houses. The kids were in Boston last night, they wouldn't have seen it if that's the case."

"That's a possibility," Max said.

"Well, who do you think would be trying to contact you, and why?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe someone from our home planet," Max said. "I mean, according to what Tess said, things were in shambles when she was left. Maybe Kivar was overthrown and they want us to come back."

"Wait," Maria said, getting very angry very quickly. "They just let you sit here for 20 years and then, once you've established lives and are happy, they come to take you away. They can't do this!" Michael wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her down. Isabel and Liz also looked hysterical, turning to their respective husbands for comfort.

"We don't know that, it's just a theory," Max quickly interjected. "Right now we don't know anything. We'll just have to wait and see."

"What about Ava?" Liz asked. "Has anyone managed to contact her yet?"

"Sean called our house this morning," Maria offered as an answer. "He said Ava got really disturbed in the middle of the night and took off, muttering something about a king or something. When she came in this morning she went straight to sleep and didn't say anything. He said he's bringing her home and they should be here in a few days."

"Good, good," Max said. "It sounds like she might know something. Until we can talk to her, we're pretty much clueless."

"Unless someone 'else' contacts us first," Michael mentioned.

"Well, that remains to be seen. For all we know this light wasn't anything. It could have just been a fluke or something. It might not mean anything." Everyone nodded and their meeting ended.

~*~

On another planet, in another galaxy, there was a great commotion in the Council Hall.

"What do you mean?" a voice shouted from the gallery, asking the question all wanted the answer to. Larek turned in the direction of the voice.

"I mean precisely what I say," he said with conviction. "The beacon has been sent, the signal received, and the High King and Queen have been found." At this an angry man stood and walked across the floor to Larek.

"Impossible," Kivar said angrily. "The story of the Royal Couple is a myth, a bedtime story for children and nothing more. Do not tell me you believe this."

"Yes," Larek said with assurance, "I do." Kivar muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Larek asked, staring into Kivar's eyes.

"I said," Kivar answered, straightening up, "that there is no need for a High King. It would only bring disruption when we are balancing so precariously on an uncertain peace."

"Exactly," Larek shouted, turning to the members of the Council, "an uncertain peace. The legend foretold that the High King and Queen would come to us in the hour of our greatest need and bring peace to this troubled star system. That time is now!" Murmurs were sounded among the members of the gallery, as they quietly debated this new information among themselves.

"Quiet!" Kivar ordered. "This is ridiculous. Larek would have you put your faith in a fairy tale. Put your faith in me and in your leaders. That is where the peace will lie." Larek, who was listening to Kivar with a smirk, stepped forward.

"I believe, Kivar, that the only reason you object is because you fear for your crown," he said. Kivar began to protest but Larek stopped him. "No, don't try to deny this, for we all know it to be true. The signal was sent from Earth, meaning the High King and Queen are likely descended from one of the "Royal Four" of your planet. If this be the case, you have a reason to worry. You are sitting on an uncertain throne, Kivar, ruling in its rightful owner's absence. It is quite likely that, when the Royal Couple arrive, the owner of that throne will return with them. Then where will you be? At the mercy of your enemy, of course."

"The coming of the King and Queen would mean a loss of power for you as well, Larek," Kivar growled. "They would rule over us all, not just my planet."

"You mean Zan's planet," Larek corrected. "And I am well aware of this. The High King and Queen would take control over all five of our planets, be the supreme authority, an emperor of sorts. But we will still remain the rulers of our own planets, answering only to the Royal Couple. I will lose some power to their will, all of you will, but I am willing to accept this if it means a return to peace and prosperity." Kivar's anger was apparent on his face.

"I refuse to allow MY planet, as well as the others, to be ruled by a group of humans," Kivar shouted.

"That is enough!" Kathana, the Queen of the planet Jacobni stood and walked to Larek and Kivar. Her regal and commanding presence made the two men step down. "You two are acting like children. You speak of peace, yet argue over the way to it. Cease this persistent arguing now." Larek nodded.

"Kathana is right, we don't need arguing, we need a plan."

"Well what is your plan," Kivar sneered.

"I have a team prepared to leave for Earth immediately to bring us the High King and Queen... and the Royal Four, if they are involved. Also, I am prepared to make contact and confirm their location and that the Royal Couple is indeed with them." The members of the council nodded approvingly.

"Fine then," Kathana said. "Let us put it to a vote."

"No," Kivar said. "This is not a democracy, there will be no vote. I say they will not return. You need my planet's cooperation, and Antar will not cooperate."

"Silence!" Kathana roared, causing Kivar to quiver. "Our planets may not be democratic, but this council most certainly is. There will be a vote," she said, "and if you do not cooperate, we will make you cooperate."

"Thank you, Kathana," Larek said, nodding in her direction. He turned to the other members of the Council. "Now let's hear the votes of the other rulers, you know my mind." A page stood up and began reading the roll and marking the votes.

"King Larek of Fallor, yea for recovery of the Royal Couple. King Sero of Zallini, how vote you?" Sero paused and thought for a moment, a look of concern on his face. After a moment he spoke.

"I am uncertain if this is the best move for all, but action needs to be taken. Zallini votes for the mission."

"A vote of yea for King Sero. Lord Kivar, how votes Antar?"

"You know my vote," Kivar hissed. "A resounding no for Antar."

"Very well," the page continued, "a vote of nay for Antar. King Hanar of Daglomar, how vote you?"

"Yea," Hanar said with certainty.

"A vote of yea for Daglomar. And finally, Queen Katana, how vote you?" Katana looked at Larek and smiled.

"Jacobni will support Fallor in their endeavor." Larek smiled thankfully at Katana. She ruled the most powerful of the five planets in the star system. Without her support his plan would never survive. Katana turned towards Kivar.

"Well, Lord Kivar, it seems you are very lonely in your decision. Care to change it?"

"Never," Kivar growled menacingly, approaching Katana with a look of hatred. "Antar will have nothing to do with this."

"Very well," Katana said. "But remember, Kivar, you may not want anything to do with the High King and Queen, but the people of Antar do. The Council of Leaders has made its decision and, in opposing it, you have lost our support. Go back to your planet and see how long you last." Kivar turned and left the council hall. Larek stepped forward again.

"I will send a message to Fallor to send the emissaries to Earth at once and, at a time you deem appropriate, I will contact the Royal Four of Antar."

"Very well," Katana answered. "If there is no other business, then the council is dismissed. I ask all of you to return to your planets and prepare your people for the arrival of the High King and Queen."


	8. A Good Night

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 6: A Good Night

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days had passed since Abby and Connor's night together, three days since the signal had gone off. In the three days since, they had tried to spend every possible moment together, attempting to learn everything they could about each other. The two had officially started dating, and, after some momentary concern from various family members, everyone had accepted it. Now they lie side by side on Connor's bed talking.

"These past couple of days have been incredible," Abby said, looking up at Connor. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"I know exactly what you are saying," he said, leaning in and kissing her softly. She responded and kissed him back, slightly harder. Connor reached across the few inches separating them, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her across the bed to him. He started to kiss her harder while running his hands over her body.

"Wait," she said, pushing herself away from him. "Remember, we agreed we were going to slow down a little?"

"Yeah, we did," Connor agreed, if not a little unhappily. "I just want you so bad sometimes I forget." Abby smiled at him.

"I get that same feeling too, but it's not as crazed as it was that first night. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but I felt like I couldn't control myself, you know. I mean, I wanted to keep going, but I knew I should stop, but I couldn't. It almost seemed as if there was something else in control of me, and I don't like feeling like I'm not in control. I've never felt that way with anybody before."

"Well I hope not," Connor laughed, rubbing her hand softly. "But I know what you're saying. I wasn't in control either. I still want you, but now I feel like I'm more in control than I was that night. It was just like you said, like something else was controlling me. It was great, and, believe me, I'm up for a reprise whenever you are.... but I'm willing to wait until you're ready." Abby smiled and kissed him softly.

"When you go and talk like that it makes me feel REALLY ready, but I want to wait a little, to make it more special the next time."

"Every time I'm with you is special." Abby laughed and rolled over on her back.

"Ok, now you're just trying to get into my pants," she giggled. He climbed on top of her.

"Yeah, I am," he answered, smiling before he kissed her, "but I can deal with just getting in your shirt." They began kissing, attempting to restart their physical relationship at the beginning.

~*~

Downstairs there was a knock on the door and Max answered. A slightly hysterical Ava and a very confused Sean walked in. Max brought them to the living room and had them sit down.

"Good, I'm glad you guys are finally back," Max said. He looked at Ava. "Did you see it too?"

"Uh huh?" she said, visibly shaken.

"Well, what was it?" Max asked. "You seem to know more than the rest of us."

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I just know it's important. Very important. And it's not meant for us specifically, but for all of our race."

"But, my kids didn't see it, nor did Michael's."

"I don't know," Ava said honestly. "Maybe they were sleeping or something. I woke up for it, but maybe they're different because they're younger. Or maybe because they haven't lived on Antar before."

"Sean said you mentioned something about a king or something the night you saw it. What was that about?"

"I don't know, Max. I've been really confused since it happened. I really don't remember what I said that night. I know I knew what it meant when I saw it, but now I don't remember. I'm... I'm sorry." Sean rubbed her back, attempting to calm her.

"Hey, it's ok," Max said, "none of us know anymore than that either. We just wanted to know if you knew anything extra."

"I'm just sorry I can't help you anymore." Max nodded, understanding Ava's constant need to prove herself to them.

"Maybe we should go home and let her get some sleep," Sean said to Max, standing up.

"Wait," Max said. Ava looked up at him. "There's one more thing I want you to know before you go."

"What is it?" Ava asked. Sean was visibly frustrated, wanting to get Ava home and not stand around debating intergalactic light beams.

"It's just, Zan, my son with Tess.... I guess our son, found me about a month ago. His name is Connor now and he's been living with me. He really wants to meet you, I think he thinks of you as his mother, and I just wanted to give you a little advanced notice." Ava's eyes brightened and she stood up, evidently very excited.

"Is he here right now?" she asked. Max nodded. "Well," she continued, "can I see him then? Maybe just to say hi or something?" Max nodded again and smiled, glad she was so happy about this. Connor was, after all, biologically her son.

"He's upstairs in his room, with Abby," Max said. "I'll run up and see if he wants to come down." Ava nodded and Sean, frustrated and knowing he was going to be there for a while, sat back down.

Max went upstairs to Connor's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Connor," he said, "I need to talk to you for a minute." Max smiled to himself as he heard some shuffling and hurried movements on the other side of the door, knowing he had interrupted something.

"Yeah, come in," Connor choked out after a few moments. Max opened the door to see his son sitting up against the headboard of his bed with the TV remote in hand, pretending to turn it off, and Abby sitting at the end of the bed reading a magazine. Max laughed; they were definitely amateurs at this. He walked in the room.

"Big fan of 'Maxim,' Abby," he asked, gesturing at the magazine she was pretending to be engrossed in. Abby looked at the cover and silently cursed herself.

"Oh uhm, yeah," she answered, smiling up at Max, obviously flustered "It's got great articles... very interesting, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Max replied, doing his best to hold back the laughter.

"So, Dad, what'd you need?" Connor interjected, trying to get Max out of there as quickly as possible. Max smiled. He loved hearing Connor call him 'Dad.'

"Connor, you said you wanted to meet Ava, your mother's duplicate, and she's downstairs," he began. "She just wants to say hi and hopes that maybe...." Max stopped talking because Connor was already out the bedroom door and headed down the stairs. He and Abby amusedly followed the boy. Connor slowed when he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Ava.

"Hi," she said, slowly approaching him. "I'm Ava." He walked closer to her.

"I'm Connor," he spoke in a barely audible voice before tentatively hugging her. "It's really great to finally meet you." Ava was moved. She put her hand on his cheek.

"You look so much like your father," she whispered to him, thinking about her now-deceased lover Zan, Max's duplicate, and how much she loved him. Connor smiled at her, able to feel the love she had for Zan radiating off of her. He took her hands in his own.

"I know you're not actually my mother," he began, "but I'd still like to get to know you... find out more about you. You're my only connection to her and, in a sense, you are my mother." Ava smiled through a tear of happiness. All her life she had wanted to have children. After she had left Lonnie and Rath and settled down with Sean and the others she had thought that was what would happen. Unfortunately, neither she nor Sean were stable enough for a child, since they were restless, slightly irresponsible, and always on the move. Hearing this boy tell her that she was his mother was the most incredible experience of her life. She wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I want to know everything about you, and I want you to know me," she said to him. "As much as you think of me as your mother, that's how much I think of you as my son." They stood there, in front of everyone, hugging for the longest time. Finally Sean, who was becoming both very bored and very jealous by this time, cleared his throat. Ava turned to him.

"Don't you think it's time to go, baby?" he asked. She nodded.

"Connor, this is my boyfriend, Sean," she said. Connor nodded in Sean's direction. "I need to get going, but we'll get together sometime soon, ok?" Connor nodded and hugged her one last time, not really willing to let his new mother go.

After their hug ended, Max walked Ava and Sean to the door while Connor and Abby returned to his room. Max made a mental note to interrupt them more often, if only for humor purposes. He did the same with Lane and Nate, though it was slightly different because Lane was still, in his mind, his baby girl. Plus, those two were becoming old pros at hiding what they were doing. It was nice to have some fresh meat.

Once back in his room, Connor shut the door, pressed Abby against it, and kissed her passionately. He took her breath away.

"What was that for?" she asked when he had finished. Connor had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm just incredibly happy right now," he replied, "and wanted to make things better by kissing the prettiest girl in the world." Abby blushed but then responded by kissing him back, harder, until she had, with the force of her body, pushed him onto his bed.

"I love you," she said once they were on his bed, lying side by side. Connor paused before speaking.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. 

"I just felt it," she responded. "Watching you with your mom, I knew. I love you." He pulled her back to him.

"I didn't say this before, because I was afraid of scaring you," he began, " but I love you, too. I would have said it sooner, but you rarely ever let me feel your emotions or see what you're thinking, and I'm just really insecure about...." She kissed him to stop his talking.

"Say it again," she commanded. Connor happily obliged.

"I love you." She began kissing him again, molding their bodies together.

"I think this whole waiting thing is highly overrated," she panted into his ear. "Especially when you've already been together before." Connor nodded in mock seriousness.

"I agree completely," he said, his hands quickly sliding her shirt off. "In fact," he continued, placing kisses over her body, "I think we should take extreme measures to prevent conforming to this silly idea. We are, after all, not of this world." Abby mumbled an agreement and he continued.

~*~

Later in the evening Abby left to go home. She was flushed and exhilarated when she walked down the stairs to the front door, having had one of the better evenings of her life. Max was in the next room reading.

"Abby," he said, stopping her before she could make a quick escape. She turned around to face him, afraid he knew what they had been doing and was angry.

"Yeah, Max?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"I just wanted to warn you that your shirt was on inside out." He laughed as Abby looked down, realized he was telling the truth, and rushed out of the room in embarrassment. "Good night, Abby," he shouted, laughing as he shut the front door. Liz was behind him.

"You need to go talk to Connor about this," she said sternly. He turned to face her.

"I know," he said. "I just don't want to be some overbearing parental figure." Liz laughed.

"Just think about if you were Michael," she replied. "Think about the way you acted when Nate and Lane started dating." Max nodded.

"I think I'll go talk to him," he said quickly, jogging up the stairs in a flash.

Max knocked on Connor's door and Connor told him to come in. He walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair.

"I need to speak with you about something," he began. Connor put down the book he was reading and turned to face Max.

"Sure, about what?" he asked.

"Abby," Max said. Connor paled and tensed. He cleared his throat and scratched his head, visibly nervous.

"Um, ok," he said.

"Well," Max began, "I just want you to keep in mind a few things. Remember she's three years younger than you, she's my best friend's daughter, and you two haven't really been together very long. In fact you've only known each other for a month." Connor knew exactly where this was going but tried to play dumb.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "I know all that. Was there anything else?"

"I know what's going on between you two." All the blood left Connor's face and he laid a death grip on the pillow next to him.

"You do?" he managed to choke out, hoping maybe Max was thinking of something else.

"Yeah, you guys don't hide it very well," he said. "And I don't mind, hell, I understand, but I just want you to keep those things in mind, and, also, just be careful. Make sure you're using protection, and be good to her." Connor nodded.

"Of course I will," he said. Max started to stand up.

"Good," he said, "Because you do realize if you hurt her you're a dead man." Connor laughed nervously.

"It's not something you have to worry about, and we are careful," Connor reassured. Max said goodnight and left. Connor, still slightly shaken, lay awake for a while thinking about the events of that evening, which now ranked as one of the best nights of his life.


	9. Making Contact

Before we start I thought I'd answer a few questions you guys had. 

First, Abby has the same general powers all the original aliens had and her special ability is something similar to mind warp. She doesn't mind warp because she knows the trouble it can cause (Tess), but she can, using this ability, bend people to her will. Basically she can get into their minds and leave a suggestion, which the person will think is their own idea. This is discussed further in later chapters.

As for Jesse and the Evanses, this was all taken care of years ago. Basically, about 8 years after they left, Jesse met a woman and wanted to get married. To do this he needed a divorce from Isabel. Using the postmarks on letters Isabel had been sending them for years, the Evanses were able to track the aliens down. Isabel, who was with Kyle by this time, was more than happy to give Jesse a divorce, and she and Max stayed in contact with their parents after that. They've never actually been back to Roswell, however, because they all wanted to leave that part of their past behind.

Ok, here you go. Remember to review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 7: Contact

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Three Weeks Later

Abby walked Connor to the door and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight," she whispered and quietly shut the door behind him. She turned to go upstairs but was stopped by a voice in the dark.

"What were you two doing up there?" Maria hissed from the other room. Abby slowly walked into the room and turned the light on, realizing she had been caught.

"We were just, talking, you know," she lied pathetically. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Please," she said, "I'm not stupid. You don't just talk to a guy alone in your room till 2 am. Now what were you really doing."

"We were talking," Abby said defensively. She then lowered her eyes and whispered softly, "most of the time."

"Ah hah!" Maria exclaimed, standing up. "So something was going on, you admit it." Abby remained silent, refusing to give herself away. "Give it up, kid," Maria continued. "I already know what was going on, I just think we need to have a talk." Abby sighed.

"Sorry, Mom, that's just not something I really want to talk to you about."

"Well tough luck, sweetie, you don't get a say in this. Now sit!" Abby quickly obeyed, sitting on the sofa as commanded. "Ok, since you've decided to start sleeping with people without first consulting me, there's a few things we need to discuss." Abby nodded.

"Ok," she said.

"First of all," Maria began, "are you crazy!!!!? You are sixteen years old. You don't have sex. That's just a fact, not an opinion. You're not ready!"

"Mom, don't," Abby begged. "Please just don't give me a lecture about this. I was obviously ready because I made the decision."

"You made the decision, he didn't push you?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"No, he didn't push me. He was wonderful. After the first time I was scared and wanted to slow down for a while and he was even willing to do that. He's great." Abby smiled to herself, thinking about how wonderful Connor really was.

"Well, that's great," Maria said sarcastically, "but it doesn't change the fact that you're having sex. Are you two being careful? You know, taking precautions?" Abby nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, every time," she said. "We're not stupid, Mom." Maria laughed.

"Well that remains to be seen," she said. "How long has this been going on?" Abby paused before answering. She knew her mom would flip out if she told her the truth, told her that they had slept together before they even started dating. As much as Maria tried, Abby didn't think she'd understand the physical and mental connection she shared with Connor.

"A while," she answered cautiously.

"How long is a while," Maria pressed. Abby gulped.

"A couple of weeks." Maria flipped out.

"A couple of weeks?" she asked. "A couple of weeks! You've only known him two months. Dear God, how easy are you?" Abby started to cry. "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"You just don't understand," Abby sobbed. "I love him, I really do. It's like he's my soul mate or something. I feel complete when he's with me."

"I understand, I do," Maria said. "I just worry about you. You're my baby, and you're so young. I just want to take care of you." Abby wiped her eyes.

"I appreciate it," she said. "Really I do, but I'm not as young as you think, and I can take care of myself."

"I know," Maria said. "I just still think of you as a little girl, when you're really all grown up. I don't know if I can handle it." Abby hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom," she said. Maria smoothed her daughter's hair down.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," she begged. Abby nodded and got up to leave. "And don't let your father find out. He'll kill Connor." Abby nodded in agreement.

"Believe me, I live in constant fear of that." Maria smiled and Abby went upstairs to bed.

~*~

On the planet Fallor in a galaxy far away, King Larek was sitting in his office attending to some business at hand. A royal page entered.

"Your highness, Queen Katana of Jacobni is here to speak with you," he said. Larek looked up.

"Send her in," he replied. The page left and Katana entered.

"Larek," she said, crossing the room and greeting him.

"It's good to see you again, Katana," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was considering your offer to contact the Royal Four and learn if the High King and Queen are with them."

"Yes," Larek said, "what is your decision?"

"I would like you to contact them. It will help our emissary find them more easily, and, if they are with the Royal Four, it will give them time to prepare for their departure."

"Very well, Katana," Larek said nodding. "I will prepare for communication immediately."

~*~

The next evening Abby and Connor lie on a blanket on the dock of the small lake in their town, alternating conversation and kissing.

"I wish tomorrow wasn't Monday," Abby said, pulling away from Connor and laying her head back on the pillow and looking up at the stars. Connor had started college the week before and Abby was going back to high school the next morning.

"I know, but school does have some advantages," he said, kissing her again.

"Like what?" she asked, smiling.

"You learn cool stuff," he said.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked, snuggling closer to him to block off the wind.

"If ever any beauty I did see, Which I desir'd, and got, twas but a dream of thee*," he whispered in her ear. She sighed contentedly but then, after a second, popped up.

"What do you mean 'which I desir'd and got'?" she demanded. He sat up after her.

"I didn't mean anything," Connor insisted. "I was just quoting the first thing that came to mind. I swear I didn't mean anything by it." Abby smiled to herself, realizing Connor wasn't going to catch on to her joke.

"So now you're saying that you don't mean the things you say to me?" Abby asked angrily, turning towards him.

"No.... that's not it. Come on, Abby, you know what I mean." She moved away from him.

"I'm not listening," she said, turning her back towards him. He inched closer to her and pushed her hair to one side, moving in to wrap his arms around her.

"No," she said, pushing him away. He sat back and thought a second.

"They flee from me that sometime did me seek, with naked foot stalking in my chamber*," he whispered, with a questioning look in his eyes. Abby turned around and laughed.

"You are adorable," she said, pushing him back down and kissing him before lying back next to him.

"You were joking all that time, weren't you?" he asked incredulously. She laughed.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would figure it out or not." He pulled her tighter.

"I hate that you won't let me feel what you're feeling," he whispered. "Why won't you? I love you, you know." She turned her face towards him.

"I know," she said. "I love you too, but I'm just not comfortable with that yet. So, anyway, what did you mean by 'which I desired, and got'?" This threw Connor off for a second.

"Well.... I mean.... um.... I just wanted to tell you that you were beautiful. I didn't mean to make you think there was anybody else, ever. There's only you." He kissed the palm of her hand and looked pleadingly into her eyes. She smiled.

"Well, maybe you should find a better way to say it then," she commanded, snuggling against his chest. After a few moments he spoke.

"She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes.*" Abby reached up and kissed him softly.

"I liked that," she whispered.

"I thought you might," he replied, kissing her again.

~*~

There was a knock at the door and Max went to answer it, finding Brody Davis on the other side.

"Brody?" Max asked, slightly confused. He hadn't seen Brody since they left Roswell, and he was certain Brody didn't know where he lived.

"It's Larek," he replied, walking into the house. Max shut the door behind him.

"You're here about the light, aren't you?" Max asked.

"You know about the beacon?" Larek asked, surprised.

"No," Max replied. "We don't know what it was, we just saw it."

"Well, I'm here to tell you about it, so I need you to get the others here. There's alot to cover and you know I don't have much time." Max nodded and quickly got his friends and family on the phone. Within a half hour they were all there.

"So what's going on, Larek?" Max asked once they were all assembled. "What was that light about?"

"Well, back in our star system we have a legend," Larek began. "A myth really, or so we thought. It said that, when our worlds were torn apart and were in the greatest need, a High King and Queen would be born to us and they would unite and rule over our five kingdoms. The legend says that, when they are ready for their burden, they will find one another and a sign will be given. The light was the sign the legend spoke of." He looked at everyone assembled.

"So how does this affect us?" Isabel asked. "And, why would we see it on Earth when it was meant for your home planet."

"Don't forget that it's your home planet as well," Larek said.

"Still," Kyle interjected. "Why would they see it here, and why could only they see it?"

"The signal is only visible to people from our home star system, it's programmed into our biology." He paused for a second.

"You still haven't explained why you're here," Michael said, "and why we could see it on Earth."

"The answer to both of those questions is simple," Larek said. "The signal came from Earth."

"That means the King and Queen, or whatever, are here, on Earth, right?" Isabel asked. Larek nodded.

"Yes, hence my visit. We need to find out who the Royal Couple are, and, since you four are the only people from our star system on this planet, we imagine you know."

"But we don't know," Isabel said. "And, even if it did, why do you need to find them?"

"An emissary is on its way," Larek answered. "It has been since the day after the signal was given. It is being sent to your planet to retrieve the High King and Queen and bring them back. Obviously, since they're likely to be connected to you, you will be welcome to come back as well."

"What about...." Max began, but Larek stopped him.

"Kivar was against the retrieval in the first place, his citizens were not. His government is being overthrown as we speak. The people of Antar are clamoring for your return."

"Wait, wait...." Isabel said. "You want us to just give up our lives, leave our families, and come to a home we don't remember because some mythical couple may have been found. That's crazy."

"No, you're not being forced to come," Larek stated. "And, if you do decide to return, your families will be welcome. Remember, you are royalty and your public will eagerly accept any member of your family."

"Ok, so what we have so far is that this light means, according to legend, that some magical, mystical royalty has been found that will rule over all of our planets," Michael began, "and because of this you are traveling across the universe, overthrowing governments, and offering to bring us and our families home?"

"Yes," Larek answered matter-of-factly.

"How long do we have to think about this?" Ava asked.

"The emissary will arrive on Thursday morning at 1 a.m. It will stay only long enough to retrieve the High King and Queen and, if you are with them, you," Larek answered.

"How do you plan on finding the High King and Queen?" Max asked.

"That's where you come in," Larek answered. "We were hoping that, given the proper information, you could identify them."

"What do we need to know?" Kyle asked.

"They would be young and alien, obviously," Larek said. "Probably between 15 and 20. They would also likely be a relatively new couple. According to the legend, when they reached maturity and were able to handle their responsibility, an uncontrollable biological urge would draw them together and, once it had, the signal would be given. Basically, on the night they were first together physically, the signal would go off, alerting the people of our five worlds that their High King and Queen had found one another and reached both physical and mental maturity, making them ready to rule."

"I still don't quite understand this," Sean said. "What you're saying is that two alien kids grow up, find one another, get all hot and, when they sleep together, some signal is sent letting you know where they are?"

"Yes, basically," Larek answered. "And this happened on the night the signal was sent; they would have been together for the first time on this night. Do you have any idea who they are?" The nine people in the room looked around in silence. Suddenly a look of understanding and fear came on Maria's face.

"Oh my God," she whispered, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. They all looked at her, but she and Max locked eyes and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"You know who they are?" Larek asked. Maria looked at Max and then at Larek and nodded.

"Well," Michael pressed, "who are they?" Max looked at Maria, then at Michael.

"Abby and Connor," he answered. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock.

~~~~***~~~~

*The poems Connor quotes from are, in order, "The Good Morrow" by John Donne, "The Lover Showeth How He is Forsaken of Such as He Sometime Enjoyed" by Sir Thomas Wyatt, and "She Walks in Beauty" by George Gordon, Lord Byron.


	10. Decisions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 8: Decisions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby laughed at what Connor had just said as he opened the door to his house. They took their jackets off and turned to go upstairs when Michael grabbed Connor by the neck and pressed him against the wall, holding him with a death grip.

"I should kill you right now," he whispered menacingly. "Who the hell told you that you could lay a hand on my daughter?" Connor struggled to get away and Abby also pleaded with her father, but neither had much success. Another person walked into the hallway a second later.

"Let him go, Michael," Max ordered. "We have more important things to worry about." Michael paused for a moment and then nodded, releasing his grip on Connor, who fell to the floor gasping for breath. Abby checked to be sure he was fine and then looked into the next room and saw her mother, Liz, and Ava standing there.

"Mom, you said you wouldn't tell him," Abby said, visibly upset. She helped Connor off the floor and rubbed his back gently, glaring at her father.

"That's not exactly a primary concern right now," Max said, ushering her, Connor, and Michael into the room.

"We're not finished yet," Michael whispered to Connor as they walked into the room together. Connor gulped and moved away from him.

"What's going on here?" Connor asked as they entered the room, rubbing his neck where Michael had held him.

"You two might want to sit down," Liz said. Both looked concerned and did just what she said.

"Mom, what's happening here?" Abby asked, looking pathetically for help. Maria sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, looking to Max for comfort.

"I think you should tell them, Max," she suggested. Max nodded.

"We need to know something first," Max began, "and it's kind of personal, but we need a truthful answer." Abby and Connor nodded. "On the night you went to the concert last month, did you, well, um, sleep together?" There was a long silence. Abby looked at Connor and he at her. Finally she looked at Maria and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah we did," she admitted. Michael, who had been pacing on the other side of the room, lunged towards Connor, a hostile look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, you little..." he growled before being stopped by Max.

"Calm down, Michael," Max said. "Now, when this happened, was it the first time?" Connor nodded and reached for Abby's hand. Max sighed and looked at Liz, who looked at Maria, who looked at Michael, who looked at Ava, who looked at Max. "There's our answer," Max said, "It's them."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked. "Mom, I still don't understand what's going on."

"Sweetie," Maria said in a choked voice, "there's something we need to tell you, and you may not understand at first. Really, we still don't." Abby gripped Connor's hand tighter.

"Ok," she said, "then tell us." Maria looked at Max and he began again.

"Our home planet, Antar, is one of five in a star system. Years ago these five planets worked together, peacefully. Eventually there was some sort of falling out and war began, and has continued ever since. No matter how hard they try they can't seem to work their differences out."

"What does this have to do with us?" Connor asked.

"I'm getting to that," Max replied. "Not long after the wars broke out, a wise man of some sort prophesized something. He said that the war would go on for many years, and, when the five planets had reached their time of greatest need, a messiah of sorts would be sent to them. The savior would be in the form of a couple, a High King and Queen, that would rule over the five planets and bring peace to the star system. The couple would function as a unit and neither would work without the other. Apparently, based on other information we've received from Larek and what we already know, that couple, the High King and Queen, is you." The two just sat there in utter silence for a few minutes, no one knowing just what to say.

"What... what does that mean?" Abby choked out.

"Basically," Max said, "you two are the supreme rulers of the five planets of our star system. Each planet has its own ruling family, but you rule over all of them."

"I know this is alot to think about," Liz said.

"Wait..." Connor said, standing up. He started walking to the other side of the room but, after coming a bit too close to Michael, he changed his mind. "Why are you even telling us this? We don't live on Antar; we're not there to rule. Why does it even matter?"

"You will be," Ava answered. Connor and Abby both looked at her. "Your signal kinda told them where to find you, so they're coming to get you. Larek said you'll have a choice, but you have until Thursday morning, around one, to make that decision. That's when the ship will arrive."

"Ship?" Abby asked. Maria stroked her hair.

"To take you... 'home'," she said.

"But this is home," Abby protested. "I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want to leave you."

"We would come with you," Max mentioned. "All of us." Connor had been silent for a time, watching Abby with worried eyes. He finally spoke up.

"We have until Wednesday night to decide?" he asked. Max nodded. "You guys would come with us?" Another nod. "We would be rulers... over everybody?" Yet another nod. He motioned for Abby to follow him into the next room.

"I know you don't want to leave, but think about it. It would be a fresh start for all of us. Our destiny." Abby looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"You want to go," she said, asking and stating in the same sentence.

"I do and I don't. If you decide you don't want to, I wouldn't consider it. But, think about it for a few days before you decide. We're like their only hope or something. Abby, you're my Queen. Don't even think about all of the power we'd have, think about what we'd accomplish. We would unite five kingdoms that have been warring for centuries. It's a prophecy.... It's our destiny."

"That's crap," Michael said, walking to Abby and pushing Connor away. "There's no such thing as a destiny. We make our own destiny. Don't tell my daughter anything different, and don't try to make her do anything she doesn't want to."

"Daddy, it's ok," Abby said as he wrapped an arm around her protectively. "He won't make me do anything. This will be my decision, Connor already said so." She looked at Connor. "I just need time to think about this, alone." He nodded.

"Take your time, just remember what I said."

"We're leaving now," Michael said, leading Abby away. She pulled back.

"Just a second, Daddy," she protested. "I'll be right there, I just want to say goodbye." Michael nodded but glared at Connor. He left them to collect Maria. Abby turned to Connor. "Sorry about that," she said. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm glad he's so protective of you. It means you'll be taken care of whenever I'm not around." She smiled for the first time since they had arrived at his house.

"I can take care of myself," she said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. He took her arm and used it to pull her body into his.

"Still," he said, clinging to her protectively as she nuzzled into his neck, "I like to think you're being taken care of." She looked up and kissed him lightly.

"I'll call you after school tomorrow," she promised. "And I'll think about all of this tonight very carefully." He nodded.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll support whatever decision you make, and I'll stand by you no matter what. I want you to choose based on what you want the most." She nodded and he kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye," she whispered in return, turning and going out to her parent's car.

~*~

The car ride back to their house was silent and, when they arrived, Abby immediately went up to her room, laid down, and cried. She had never felt so overwhelmed, scared, and pressured before. Then again, her decisions had never affected the lives of thousands of people before. There were plenty of things to consider before announcing a decision, but Abby already knew what that decision would be.

She had known since she had seen that look in his eyes. That look of complete and utter longing he had gotten when Ava said they were going home. Although she didn't quite understand it, Abby realized Connor must have some kind of attachment to their planet because he was born there. "He told me to make the decision on my own, though," she thought to herself.

Part of her wanted to go very badly. The idea of meeting people like herself thrilled her. But then again, she was more human than alien, and they wouldn't really be like her at all. The idea of the power thrilled her, but it also scared her. What little girl hadn't dreamt of being a princess? She was being told that she could be, no, already was, the High Queen of five planets. Not cities, countries, or kingdoms. Five separate planets. That also meant, however, that was even more people who could be affected by her mistakes. Five times as many lives she could ruin if she screwed up.

Then, on top of her fears and desires, she had to consider her family, as well as the rest of the aliens. If she and Connor left, they would all go with them. Even the humans, meaning her mom, Aunt Liz, and Uncle Kyle would be the outcasts on the strange planet, not the aliens. They never said what they wanted; they all placed the decision on her, letting Abby decide which course of action all of their lives would take.

Suddenly Abby was very angry, at Connor for letting her make the decision for him when he really wanted to go and at her parents for letting her make the decision when she didn't think she was ready to make that kind of life-altering choice. "But you are," she thought to herself. "That's why all of this is happening. Uncle Max said it occurred because we were both capable of handing our destiny, of ruling these planets and making this decision."

Then, she thought of all the people in the galaxy far, far away where her father had come from. They were all depending on her. They all wanted her to come, to come and save them. As if things weren't complicated enough as they were, she had to consider the thoughts and feelings of millions of her alien subjects. "I can't handle this," she thought. Then that nagging little voice that was already annoying her came back, "But you can. You are a High Queen. You were born and pre-destined to do this. It's part of who you are. You can do this because you will." She knew her answer, but also knew she would need the input of others. She needed her brother, and went to go find him.

"Nate," she said, coming into his room. "I need your help." He looked at her and could see immediately something was wrong.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, sitting up, ready to go kick some alien butt.

"Nothing, nothing, this has nothing to do with Connor. Well, almost nothing. Anyway, he's wonderful, he always is. This is completely different." Nate motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Shoot," he said.

"If you were given the opportunity to be the omnipotent ruler of a large group of planets, would you?" she asked. He looked slightly confused and taken aback. This was obviously not the question he had expected. After a moment he spoke.

"Yeah," he said, "I probably would. I mean, think of all the power that comes with that. Even if you didn't do anything with it, it would be great. And, if you did do something with it, you could accomplish great things. Then again, I've always thought I was destined for great things."

"Yeah," she joked, "Maybe someday you'll get promoted to assistant janitor." He pushed her.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason...." she lied. "I was just wondering. My real question is a little more important. If you had the chance to go to our home planet and live there, with all of us going, would you want to?" This required a bit more thought.

"Everyone alien-related would come?" he asked. She nodded. "Then I don't think it would make much difference. I'd have everyone I cared about with me. I mean, we never got close to any humans other than the obvious, and they'd all come along. Maybe it'd be cool to go see where we came from and meet people of our own race." Abby nodded.

"Thanks for the input," she said, rising. Nate reached out an arm to stop her.

"Wait," he said. "Sit." She obeyed. "Now tell me why you're suddenly so interested in all of this." She sighed, looking at the clock, which already read 1:03 a. m. This was going to be a long night.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked. "Because this is going to take a while."

~*~

The knock on his window woke Connor from his sleep. He groaned and then looked at the clock. It read 3:56 am. He turned over to go back to sleep, but the knock was persistent. Finally he sat up and saw Abby on the other side, perched on the tree outside his window. He quickly got up and let her in.

"What they heck are you doing here?" he asked, pulling her in. It had been raining and she was soaking wet. She shivered as he peeled off her wet clothing, wrapped her in a blanket, and hugged her close.

"I was thinking and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk and then it started raining, so I came here." Connor knew this made no sense but decided to ignore it, laying her onto his bed, climbing in next to her, and wrapping a blanket around both of them.

"This is really freaking you out, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded. "Please don't let it bother you. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." She turned her head to look at him.

"How can you say that," she asked, "when I know you want this so badly?"

"Because it's the truth," he replied. "I'd hate myself if I forced you into doing something you didn't want. I don't want any regrets. I want this to be your decision."

"It's not though," Abby whispered. "It affects everybody, and everybody wants me to decide. I'm not ready for that, and, if I can't handle it, how can I handle making decisions for five planets worth of people?"

"Because we're a team, remember? Dad said that neither of us could rule without the other because we both have talents and personalities that are suited to different areas of leadership. You can do it because I'll be there to help you." Abby snuggled against him.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about it anymore," she suggested. He held her tighter.

"Yeah," he replied. "We both have to get up in 3 hours. I know I'll sleep better with you here, so let's just sleep, and don't let anything bother you." With that they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

A few hours later the sun was up and Connor gently nudged Abby awake.

"C'mon," he whispered softly, "I'll give you a ride home." She rolled over and looked at him.

"I have something to tell you first," she said. Connor stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. "I want to go. I know this now. I want to fulfill my destiny, and I want to be your queen." He hugged her.

"You already are my queen," he whispered, rubbing her back gently.

"There's one thing," she added. He pulled away and looked concerned. "I don't want to go if anyone else doesn't want to. I don't want to make anyone I care about come just because I said so."

"Ok," Connor said nodding. "Tonight we'll have a meeting. We'll tell everyone our decision and then have each of them make the decision for themselves. Anyone who wants to come with us can come to meet the ship when it lands. If everyone doesn't come, we won't go."

"I like that plan," Abby said, folding herself back into Connor's arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. They laid there a while. "Are you going to school today?" he asked, realizing the time.

"No," Abby said, shaking her head. "It seems kind of pointless if we're going to be leaving the planet in two and a half days. I'd rather just spend this time taking in all of the things I'm going to miss." He nodded.

"I'm with you on that." They both closed their eyes and were going to go back to sleep when, suddenly realizing something, Connor spoke up. "You know, it's not fair for you to be laying in my bed like this with no clothes on." Abby had forgotten he had taken her wet clothes off the night before and laughed, thankful for the comedic relief.

"Well," she said seductively, her hands traveling down his chest, "I guess we'll have to take yours off too."

~*~

That evening everyone was gathered in the sitting room of Max and Liz's house.

"We've made a decision," Connor told them. Abby nodded her head and he continued. "We're going." Everyone looked slightly shocked.

"But," Abby said, "not everyone has to come with us. We've made this decision because we want to do what's right and we want to do what we were both born to do. No one else has to do this." Everyone in the room looked very confused.

"What she's trying to say is that we realize you all have lives established here and there are many reasons each of you have for not wanting to come with us. It's your choice. The ship to take us home is arriving around 1 a.m. on Thursday morning at Lafayette Point. Abby and I will be there to meet it. Anybody who wants to come can either drive with us or meet us there. If you don't want to leave, just don't show up, no questions asked."

"Is this the plan then?" Michael asked, standing up with a furious look in his eyes. "You're just going to take my daughter, my underage daughter, off the planet and tell me I don't have to come with her? Abby, did you make this decision on your own, or did he tell you what to decide?"

"This was my decision, and these are my terms. I don' want any of you to come against your will, so each of you get to make your decision. I hope you'll all decide to come with me, I love you all, but, if you don't, I'll understand."

"Well, I'm coming for sure," Michael said. "You're not going anywhere without me, and especially not with him." He stepped menacingly towards Connor but was stopped by Maria's arm.

"I'm coming then, too," she said, looking into Michael's eyes. Nate agreed.

"You're my twin, Abbs. You can't go anywhere without me, you wouldn't know what to do." Lane looked at Nate and then at Abby and her brother.

"I wouldn't have anything to do without you three. I want to come too. Besides, think of all the fun alien mischief we could cause on another planet... especially with you two in charge." Hearing this, Max and Liz looked at each other.

"We're coming too," they said in unison. Ava stepped forward and hugged Connor.

"You're like my son," she whispered. "And I only just found you. I really have nothing keeping me here; I'm coming too."

"If she's going, I might as well go too," Sean said. "I'd get bored otherwise." Connor looked at Abby, who was smiling because their plan was working. Being given the choice, they were all coming on their own. Then she looked at her Aunt Isabel and Uncle Kyle, who were sitting off to the side, whispering. Alex was playing on the floor next to them, happily unobservant of the goings-on around him.

"Aunt Iz," Abby whispered, afraid Isabel would decide not to come. Isabel and Kyle looked up. Kyle whispered something to Isabel and she smiled.

"We're coming too," she finally said. Abby ran over and hugged her.

"Great," Connor said, already beginning to assume a position of leadership. "Then we're all going. I suppose that's it. We have two days left on Earth; I guess we should all see about tying up loose ends."


	11. The Departure

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 9: The Departure

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two days until the ship was to come passed all too quickly for everyone involved. Each person spent time saying good-bye to friends and colleagues and tying up loose ends. The packing was the hardest part, for everything important in their lives had to fit into a few small bags. They were all leaving the planet they had called home for years to go to one they had no memory of.

On day of departure, Abby, worried and stressed, was finishing some last minute packing in her room when she realized something. She ran out of her room and to her parents', searching for her mother.

"Mom," she gasped when she found Maria. "I need to talk to you." Maria nodded, for she had been expecting this for some time. Abby sat down on the edge of her parents' bed. "I can't do this. I don't know how to be a leader; I don't know how to make life or death decisions. This isn't going to work because I'm going to fail... and then all those people will suffer because of me." Maria sat next to her and stroked her back.

"This will work, because you'll make it work," she said reassuringly. "You've never failed at anything you've ever done. You don't let yourself fail. Remember when you wanted to play the piano, but your fingers couldn't stretch enough to reach all of the keys? You sat at that bench for hours on end each day, refusing to give up, until you could do it. This is the same thing . . . only on a slightly bigger scale. The difference is you have a partner in this. I know Connor. He'll do anything he can to make this easy on you, and I can see the makings of a great leader in him, as long as you're with him to give him strength and determination." Abby nodded.

"I know you're right, I know I can do this. I'm just so scared." Maria hugged her.

"Honey, it's alright to be scared. Hell, I'm scared. Your father won't admit it, but he's scared. We're all scared. And you have alot more to be scared over. But, you'll be fine; I know this. You'll find strength in that fear and turn it into good."

"Thanks, Mom, I needed that," Abby said, standing. She felt much better.

"I know," was all Maria said. "I love you, hon." Abby smiled.

"I love you, too, Mom," she repeated. "And you're right. I can't do this without Connor. But I also couldn't do it without you." With that she left to finish her packing and wait patiently for Connor, who was coming early that evening, to arrive. There was something she wanted very much to tell him.

~*~

Connor arrived at Abby's house at 8 p.m. as planned. They were leaving at 11 in order to reach the landing sight around 12:30. Both wanted to spend their last few hours on Earth together.

"I have something to tell you," Abby said excitedly, when he entered her room.

"Ok," he said, sitting on her bed.

"I've figured it out," she proudly announced, sitting next to him. He looked confused, so she continued. "I know why this is going to work. Why they say neither of us is any good without the other. How the two of us are going to manage to rule five planets."

"Please tell me then," Connor begged, "because I don't have the slightest clue. I'm scared to death." Abby smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm scared too," she said. "But strength comes from fear, and we'll need plenty of that." Connor nodded.

"We're two different personalities," she began. "Do you agree?" He nodded. "I'm more friendly and personable, not just with people I know, but also with strangers. I put people at ease when they're with me, and people like me. You're more quiet and reserved. You know how to judge people for who they are, and you know how to make wise, informed decisions. The only time you make snap decisions is when you're really passionate about something, like going home." Connor again nodded, and she continued. "I'm more of the people person, you're more of the behind the scenes guy. It's perfect. And, furthermore, our talents are matched together perfectly."

"Explain," Connor urged, not quite understanding this last part.

"You can read people," she stated. "You try it all the time with me and I know you do it with everyone around you. I can do it to a smaller extent, you know, reading people's emotions when they are really strong, but that's more of a human quality. My main talent is my ability to influence people in smaller decisions. I can get into their mind and leave ideas there, you know, to help them make the decision that I want them to make. These two abilities, yours and mine, work together. You can see what people are thinking, and I can 'help' them to think another way, if necessary. It works."

"I can see that," Connor said. "Why the sudden epiphany?"

"I was scared to go," she answered, "and my mom helped me see that I could handle this. She told me that you would help me handle it, and that's when I realized that's what this is all about. We help one another, emotionally, psychologically, and rationally. Well, and physically too. That's why this will work, and also why it'll only work if we're together. We're meant to be together.... designed to be together."

"This will work," Connor echoed, kissing her. "You and I will make it work." She kissed him again and he started to pull her onto the bed.

"Wait," Abby said, pulling back up. "There's one more thing." He sat up again.

"What?" he asked. She took his hands in hers and moved as close to him as she could get.

"You say I'm closed off to you," she began. "You are always trying to read me, and I won't let you, because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what you might think. To do this, to leave this planet to go be the High King and Queen in another galaxy, we need to trust one another completely, and have nothing between us. My father and mother went through the same thing when they were younger. He wouldn't let her see him because he was afraid to let people in. When he did, however, it only made them closer. I want us to be closer, like they are." She looked into his eyes. "I want you to see me." With that, she let the defenses built up in her mind down, and Connor could see everything she thought.

He could see the present, as well as the past he had already seen. He could see how incredibly frightened she was of leaving, but how certain she was it was the right decision. He felt how much love she had for him, and how much trust she was giving him. He could see her every thought. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, and, in doing so, transmitted his thoughts and feelings to her. They sat together for an eternity exploring one another's minds, learning all there was to know. Connor had never seen this far into any person's mind, and he had never been able to show anyone his. Their connection was magical. 

~*~

The hours passed and it was time. Near 1 a.m. they all stood in the decreed spot, waiting for this transport to arrive. Abby sat with Connor, the two of them having a reassuring conversation with their minds. Everyone looked scared and unsure. No one knew what would happen. Then, right on time, a ship landed. It wasn't what they had expected. It was smaller, about the size of a small bus, but very tall. A man who looked completely human stepped out of the large doors.

"Greetings all," he said, walking forward. "I've taken this shape because it is the most familiar to you. My real shape is something different, as you will find soon enough. In a few moments you will board this transport. A larger ship is waiting above the Earth's atmosphere. We will travel in it to Jacobni, the capital planet of our star system. The journey is a long one and, as you have probably realized, will take close to a month." He paused for a moment, looking around at all the people, human and alien alike, in front of him. "I assume you are all coming?"

"Yes," Max said, stepping forward. "That's not a problem, is it?" The man shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied. "I've just realized several of you are human, and I wasn't sure."

"The humans are coming too," Michael said defensively, wrapping an arm around Maria. "We were told this would be acceptable."

"It is," the man said. "And now for introductions. I am Orophan, from the planet Antar. I am a shape shifter, as I believe they are called down here, a member of the King's special service, the Gizmod. Two of our rank were sent with you when you first traveled here. We protect the King and his family from danger, hence my being on this journey. I need to make a list of all who will be traveling with me, both for your safety and for arrangements upon your arrival." Max stepped forward.

"I'm Max," he said, "or Zan as I was once called." Orophan looked up from the paper he was recording this on.

"My liege," he said, bowing. "We have long awaited your return. Except for a few heretics who serve Kivar, my order has been in exile under his rule. With news of your return he has been overthrown and your throne restored. The men of my order wait patiently to serve you once again." Max nodded and continued.

"This is my wife, Liz, and my daughter, Elena," he said, gesturing at the appropriate people. Orophan nodded. "Over there is my sister, Isabel, and her husband, Kyle. The boy is their son, Alex." Orophan looked at Isabel for a second.

"Vilandra," he said, with more than a hint of disdain in his voice. Isabel looked upset.

"No," Max said, a stern and kingly tone in his voice, "Isabel. Vilandra is dead, and Isabel is most certainly not her." Orophan bowed again.

"Your pardon, my liege," he said. Max nodded, as did Isabel.

"Over there is Ava and Sean," Max said. Orophan wrote this down. "He," Max continued, pointing at Michael, "is my friend Michael, or Rath as he was once called." Orophan bowed to Michael. "The woman is his wife, Maria, and over there is his son, Nathan." Orophan wrote this down and then surveyed the group, noting the two teenagers who had yet to be named.

"And those?" he asked, pointing.

"My son, Connor," Max answered proudly, "and Michael's daughter, Abigail. Apparently, they are the reason for this trip." At this, Orophan dropped the board he had been writing on and walked to Abby and Connor, kneeling before them.

"My King and Queen," he began. "It is my greatest honor to protect you on the journey to our home and to serve you afterwards." Connor nodded and Abby looked bewildered. Orophan stood. "I will go and prepare for take-off," he said, "and you will all follow." He walked inside the dark ship and everyone gathered their belongings, preparing to follow. As they walked forward, Abby realized something. She surveyed her surroundings and then looked at Connor.

"Oh my God," she whispered to him. "My dream, this is my dream." He took her hand, just as in the dream, and lead her to the ship, which suddenly came on and blanketed them in light. She looked into his eyes, as in her dream, and knew everything would be fine. They were going home.


	12. A Journey in the Dark

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 10: A Journey in the Dark

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside the ship was cool and dark. At the front they could vaguely see another man in the pilot's seat. There was a group of seats in the back of the craft and then another closer to the front. Orophan directed the group to the back seats, but brought Abby and Connor to the more forward seats.

"You'll be able to see our take-off better from this position, majesties," he explained. Abby glanced back to see that her family was safe and comfortable before sitting. Orophan sat in the co-pilot's seat and gave orders for the ship to depart.

Shortly after everyone was seated the small vessel rose into the air, very quietly and smoothly. It quickly traveled into the sky, its altitude increasing with dizzying rapidity. Abby watched with fear and sadness as her planet, Earth, disappeared below her. She knew it was likely she would never return here, and that made her very sad. Connor, able to read her thoughts, took her hand and sent a calming vibe to her. He knew, somehow, that everything would be ok, and this made Abby feel much better. They continued to watch the ground below become smaller and smaller, until they could see it no longer. Within a matter of minutes they had broken through the Earth's atmosphere and entered the dark void of space.

During the process of leaving, Connor had become very interested. If he was soon to be the ruler of the planet that created this transport ship, he wanted to know about it.

"How does this ship rise so quickly and quietly?" he asked Orophan. The man smiled at what was, on his home planet, a naive question.

"The mechanics on Daglomar, the planet that built this ship, are far ahead of Earth's. In fact, the technology that can be found on each of the five planets is so far advanced it makes the Earth look prehistoric. This ship has a different engine than you would be used to. It runs on stored light energy, photons, and therefore makes no noise and can generate a massive amount of power in a short time." Connor nodded, fascinated by the idea. Abby glanced out the window and caught sight of the Narnath, the ship that would take them home, and had a question of her own.

"How do you keep such a large ship hidden from satellites and radar?" she asked.

"As I said," Orophan began, "the Earth's technology is almost non-existent compared to ours. Our ship is simply cloaked from their radar. Even if they knew we were here, they still couldn't see us." Abby nodded. The ship decelerated and moved toward the Narnath. Orophan stood.

"It was a pleasure conversing with you, your highnesses," he said to Abby and Connor. "I hope we will have more similar opportunities once you are safely aboard the ship." He walked further back where everyone else was seated. "In a few moments we will be aboard the Narnath, one of the most powerful ships known to our star system. Our journey will take, as I mentioned before, approximately a month. If there is anything you desire while on board that is in our power to provide, you will have it. There is a full staff on board whose sole purpose is to make your journey comfortable. While they have been trained to expect strange behavior from you, it would be prudent of you to remember one thing. No matter who you were on Earth, you are royalty here. Each of you is a member of the Royal House of Antar. In addition, you travel with the Royal Couple's envoy. People will want to serve you; let them." Each person nodded, showing they understood this order. In fact, certain members of the traveling party were more than willing to let people serve them.

The ship descended onto a receiving platform and was pulled into the loading bay of the Narnath. Orophan stepped off the ship, spoke with a man outside, and then returned.

"Come," he said, "and do not trouble with your luggage. It will be delivered to your rooms within a few minutes." Everyone stood and walked, with great trepidation, off the ship. None of them expected what was awaiting them on the platform. A large group of servants and military officers were there, all bowing in respect before the High King and Queen. Orophan lead the group forward to a man who looked to be rather important. He walked forward, surveying the group.

"My Lord High King," he said, bowing to Connor. He turned to Abby, kissed her hand, and bowed again, "My Queen." He stood and examined the rest of the group, bowing in turn to Isabel, Michael, Ava, and Max. After he had finished his examination of the travelers, he spoke.

"I am Aranth, the personal secretary of King Larek of Fallor. He arranged this mission personally and asked that I see it through. Orophan, with whom you traveled thus far, is the second in command on the Narnath. Our staff is fully devoted to fulfilling your every desire; just let us know if there is something you need. Rooms have been prepared for you according to the list Orophan has sent me. If you have any other questions or requests, please feel free to come to me." He handed each of them a map. "This is a basic outline of the ship. It is rather large and formidable to newcomers. Each of your rooms, as well as mine and Orophan's, are marked. My personal dining room and office is where we will meet to discuss any concerns you may have. I will also have private meetings with each of you here, once you are all settled. I believe that is all for now. You must be tired, so I will see you to your rooms." Abby gripped Connor's hand tightly and looked behind her at her brother. He looked as scared as she did. Michael's eyes found his daughter's and he gave her a reassuring nod. Abby turned around and they all followed Aranth.

Following Aranth they quickly reached the wing of the ship devoted to their personal quarters. Each family had a small apartment with enough rooms to fit their family, depending on its size. After a quick examination of the size and layout of their apartment, everyone was pleased. Everyone but Michael, that is.

"Where is my daughter staying?" Michael asked, realizing there wasn't a room for Abby in him and Maria's apartment and becoming angry.

"Their rooms are marked on the map," Orophan answered, motioning for his King and Queen to follow.

"No," Michael stated simply, blocking Abby's path forward. "Abby is staying here with us. She's not going to share a room with him. She's still a child." Abby shot Michael a death look.

"She is not a child anymore, My Lord," Aranth stated simply. "She is a queen, and the queen does not sleep with her parents. And besides, you do not expect to sleep away from your wife, why should your daughter sleep away from her husband?" Michael was about to say something in protest and then stopped, confused.

"But, we're not married," Abby said, equally confused. Connor realized what Aranth was talking about.

"Yes we are," he said. She turned to face him. "We were married before we were born. We've been married all of our lives." Abby nodded, vaguely understanding, and Aranth looked pleased that his High King was so clever. Abby turned to her parents.

"I'm just down the hall," she said, motioning towards her room on the map. "You can see me anytime. I'll miss you, but they're right, I'm not a child anymore. I'm a Queen." Maria could see the regal quality emerging in her daughter and hugged her tight, trying not to cry.

"Come to me anytime you need anything, baby," she whispered and Abby nodded. She turned to her father, who looked away.

"Daddy, please don't do this," she begged. Michael looked at her and through the grown woman, the queen, he saw a scared little girl. It was the same little girl whose hurts he had mending, whose bad dreams he had chased away. He had played with this little girl, spent long nights comforting this little girl, and loved this little girl. He loved his daughter. He hated to lose her to Connor, but she would always be his in his heart.

"I don't agree with this," he began, "but I understand. Go, be with him, but remember I'm always here." Abby hugged her father tight, remembering all the times they had had together.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered. He nodded, unable to say anything for fear of crying. Abby turned to Nate.

"You know you can come bother me all the time?" she said, more than asked. He nodded and hugged her.

"I'll miss you anyway," he said, kissing her cheek. Abby pulled away and looked at her family one last time, then walked down the hall to her new room and new life.

~*~

After settling in their rooms and arranging a meeting with Aranth for the next day, the High King and Queen sat next to one another on the bed they were to share. There they had a conversation but spoke no words.

"You're sad," Connor said with his mind, reaching out to Abby and gently stroking her hand.

"Yeah," she replied in the same way, "but I'll be ok. I'm happy too." He nodded.

"I know. I'm just more worried about the sad part of you."

"That part will be ok," she responded. "It just needs time to get used to this new arrangement.

"You're not upset that we're living together.... or that we're married, are you?" he asked, concerned.

"I thought you would have read my mind to find that out by now," she stated. He shook his head.

"I could, but those are your private thoughts. Just knowing they're there for me to look at, that your walls are down, is enough. I won't invade your personal thoughts." She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she replied. He repeated his question about her feelings. "No, I'm just kind of overwhelmed. I mean three days ago I was just Abby, a slightly abnormal high school student who lived with her parents and had a gorgeous boyfriend. Now I'm Abby, High Queen of several planets light years from her home, and I'm living with my husband, who is still gorgeous, by the way." Connor laughed.

"If all of your thoughts are this good, I'm going to have to invade them more often."

"I like talking to you with my mind," Abby said. "Think of all the fun we can have with this."

"I have been," Connor replied. "There's a world, galaxy, of trouble we could cause with this. But, in all seriousness, just remember you are still the same person. The only difference is a few small details about your personal life. You're still my Abby, and I still love you." She leaned over and kissed him, and, then, finally spoke.

"I think I'm actually glad you're my husband," she said. "I need someone like you around. You make all my troubles seem not important." She stood up and walked to her few suitcases, beginning to unpack her pajamas.

"Tired?" Connor asked. She nodded. He went over to his belongings and did the same. He then surveyed the pile of suitcases and bags in front of them. "I think we should wait until tomorrow to unpack," he said. Abby agreed, so they changed and went to bed.

~*~

The next morning Abby awoke to Connor staring at her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking at my wife," he answered. She smiled happily.

"I like the sound of that," she said. "You're my husband." He nodded and then looked around.

"Do you think it's morning?"

"I guess," Abby replied. "I can't tell without the sun or clocks, but I feel like I've been sleeping for some time."

"Me too," Connor agreed. There was a knock on the door.

"Your highnesses," came the voice of a strange woman on the other side of the door. Abby and Connor rose quickly and wrapped themselves in their robes before unlocking the door for her to enter.

"The man called Max has sent me to tell you that your party is meeting in his private dining room this morning for breakfast. You have an hour." Connor nodded and Abby thanked her. After she left they set to work quickly dressing and getting ready before going to eat with their family.

The day passed quickly enough for the two. After breakfast they had returned to their rooms to explore and unpack before meeting Aranth for a lunch meeting. He informed them they would be meeting with him every afternoon at the same time so he could instruct them in their duties as High King and Queen, as well as give them a history of the five planets. After lunch they met Nate and Lane and went to exploring the ship, meeting many interesting crewmembers. Later that evening the two shared a quiet evening meal alone in their new 'house.' They stayed up late talking and planning, both starting to become excited about their new life.

~*~

The next few weeks continued in much the same way, with the new couple attempting to balance family time, personal time, study time, and alone together time. The mornings were usually with their parents, early afternoons with Aranth, late afternoons with Nate and Lane, and evenings alone. As the days passed, Abby and Connor grew closer and began to act more as if they were married. The ability to speak to one another with their minds increased to the point where they did not have to be together, or even near one another, to do so.

The afternoons the two spent with Aranth proved to be very interesting and informative. He taught them first of the history of the five planets. The ruling families, the wars, the political strife, and the advancements. Then he taught them of the customs and culture of each planet. Antar, where the High King's palace was being built, was a lush, tropical planet with many large cities and centers of technological advancement interspersed with wetlands. Of the five, it was the one most similar to Earth. Years ago it had been the most powerful of the five planets. When Kivar took over, however, it lost most of its beauty and power. It was hoped the return of King Zan would change this.

After learning of the planets, Abby and Connor were taught their roles as High King and Queen. Apparently they were very powerful. In fact, they were the most powerful people in all the galaxy. Their job was similar to that of both a figurehead and a dictator. They were in charge of all five planets, but the individual rulers of each planet would take care of the daily business. The High King and Queen would serve to override their decisions if it was necessary and to make the highly important decisions.

When the Narnath landed, Abby and Connor would first be taken to their palace, which was near the palace of the King of Antar, allowing them to be close to their family. After they had settled they would travel to each of the five planets individually and meet the ruler of the planet and greet its people. Once this was done, they would return to their palace and begin their duties as High King and Queen. Orophan would stay with them as their chief councilor.

~*~

On the day before the ship was scheduled to arrive on Antar, their last day with Aranth, he had a gift for them. When they arrived for lunch and their lesson he informed them there would be no lesson that day. They ate together for the last time and then, before they left he stopped them.

"I have something for you before you go, your Highness," he said, looking at Abby. "It's in my office." Abby nodded and looked at Connor.

"I'll go wait back in our room," he said. He left and she followed Orophan into his office.

"I know you did not completely understand your destiny when you first heard it," he began. He pulled a small book out of a drawer. "This is the legend King Larek spoke of when he visited your parents on Earth. This book was written by a prophet shortly after the warring began. He foresaw it in a dream and knew it would come to pass. This book has been used as a bedtime tale for small children on all of our planets for centuries. I had it translated into your language so you could read it and see." Abby took it and looked it over carefully.

"Thank you," she said in awe.

"It was my pleasure, milady, as it has been my pleasure to serve you." He bowed and she left, quickly going to find Connor.

Once in her bedroom, where she had found him, Abby sat in a chair and began to read the book carefully. Connor sat and watched her, amazed by how excited and interested she was.

"What's got you so interested in that book, babe?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"It's us, Connor. This book is about us, and it was written centuries before we were born. It just interests me, I suppose, finding out why we are what we are, seeing what people thought we would be like." He nodded, coming closer to understanding her interest. She simply wanted answers, wanted to find out who she was. She continued reading and he watched her, finding in her mind the legend she was reading on the page.


	13. Coming Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 11: Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early the next morning Abby woke to an empty bed. She searched the apartment for Connor but couldn't find him anywhere. All of their belongings were packed and piled by the door; the ship was landing that morning. Quickly throwing on the elegant robes Aranth had given her to wear for the landing, Abby left in search of her husband. After checking both Nate and Lane's rooms and Max's home, she turned to her parents. Her mother hadn't seen him, but her father was apparently missing as well. Worried, Abby left in a huff, checking up and down the corridor.

"So you're saying you don't want us together? Isn't it a little late for that?" Abby stopped when she heard Connor's angry voice coming from within a room. She put her ear against the door.

"I didn't say that," Michael said. "I said I didn't want my daughter with you. I can't stop her and I won't try."

"That's good, because she's my wife," Connor retorted, his voice rising. "You can't keep us apart so please don't try. And you know what, Michael? I don't appreciate this in the least. I've done nothing but love and care for her since the moment I met her. I've never hurt her and I've never done anything to earn this hatred."

"You took my daughter away from me. She's too young, she needs her family."

"She's a grown woman. She was going to leave you some day. I just gave her somewhere safe to go. At least you know she'll always be protected with me."

"But she'd be safer with me. I'm her father." Abby couldn't listen to them argue anymore.

"Would you two please stop this?" she demanded, bursting into the room. "Quit arguing about me all the time and quit fighting over me. This is ridiculous. Dad, Connor's right. I'm grown up and don't need you to watch over me. All always love you, but I'm all grown up now. And Connor, my Dad's right too. Maybe this all happened too soon and maybe I'm too young. Please respect my father's opinion on the subject." Connor nodded.

"Fine," he said. "I can do that."

"Daddy," Abby said, turning to Michael. "I'm grown up. I have a husband. Whether you like it or not, things have changed. Please let them change. I'm not asking that you like Connor or this new situation, I'm asking that you accept it and allow me to live my life." Michael sighed.

"Yeah," he replied. "I can do that."

"Good." Abby hugged him and then took Connor by the hand. "I'll see you when we land, Daddy." Michael nodded and Abby and Connor left.

~*~

A few hours later the ship was landing. Everyone was assembled and waiting. Everyone was scared. Abby spoke to Connor in her mind.

"What if they don't accept us?" she asked, trying not to show her fear to the others around her. Connor turned his head towards her and touched her hand gently.

"They will accept us," he said with certainty. "And, besides, even if they don't, we still have each other, and our families. We can always go home."

"I hope you're right," she replied.

"I am, I think. Are you afraid?"

"No," Abby answered with certainty.

"I am," Connor said honestly. "Why aren't you scared?"

"The first time I met Aranth privately, he told me something. He said we would be tested many times on our journey and we would be afraid."

"Yeah," Connor said, "He said the same thing to me. What does that have to do with not being afraid?"

"He also told me to be a better leader I needed to be strong and not afraid. The people would look to us for strength. Remember what the book about us said? The motto the people follow in our honor? 'Fear is the mind-killer. Fear destroys strength, so strength must destroy fear before it can develop.' I'm just practicing what we will apparently preach."

"Well haven't you gotten clever," he stated with a smirk.

"Yes," she replied, trying not to laugh. To a casual onlooker they were standing in silence. If Abby were to laugh, their secret would be discovered, and they guarded their secret very carefully. The door before them opened and they followed Aranth onto their new world.

"Welcome to your new home, your Royal Highnesses," Aranth said, gesturing to the wide spread of subjects before them.

"Home," Connor whispered. "Abby, we're finally home." Abby smiled at him.

"Yeah, honey," she agreed, looking at all of her new subjects, bowing before them. "We're home."

~*~

Abby laid down on the expansive bed of her new bedroom. Connor collapsed next to her.

"That was the most exhausting day of my life," she sighed, curling against him.

"It's only the beginning," he replied.

"Don't remind me," she begged, closing her eyes to find the world of dreams.

Their day had been more than exhausting. The action had been non-stop from the moment they stepped off the ship. First they had to greet the people of Antar, the planet where their palace was located. Then they toured the capitol city of the planet and meeting all the people important to their reign. Among the people there to greet them were the rulers of the other four planets. After the tour of the city, the two were quickly rushed into meetings with the four rulers to discuss diplomacy and policy. This made Abby's head ache, but Connor definitely enjoyed it. Once their initial meetings with the four rulers were over, there was an official ceremony to welcome the High King and Queen and officially grant them power over the five planets. Immediately following this there was another ceremony, where Abby and Connor, as High King and Queen, reinstated Max as the King of Antar and to make the humans citizens of the planet under the protection of both the King of Antar and the High King and Queen.

By the time the ceremonies had ended Abby and Connor were exhausted. Before being allowed to go home and relax, however, they had to attend a diplomatic dinner in the King of Antar's home. To the public it was a dinner of the rulers to discuss diplomacy and other political matters. Privately, it was the last chance Max, Michael, and Maria had to have their children to themselves before they moved into their own home and officially became independent. The rulers of the other four planets were there as well to become acquainted with the Royal Couple and, more specifically, their large and interesting Earth-family.

After the meal Abby and Connor finally came to their new home, the High King's Palace, in the center of the city. Quickly changing and preparing for bed, they were passed out within an hour of arrival.

~*~

The next few days continued much the same. There were official meetings to attend, subjects to greet, and a home to get settled into. By the end of the week the two were slightly more comfortable with their hectic schedule and with their new home. After they were settled, the first real act of the High King and Queen was to travel on a diplomatic mission to each of the other four planets, greeting the planets' people and meeting with their rulers. Since they had already met each of the leaders, this task was not at all daunting.

First they visited Fallor, the planet ruled by their parents' old friend, Larek. Larek was particularly fond of Connor because he was Max's son. Abby loved Larek's home, as well as the planet itself. The diversity of life on the planet was incredible. Beyond that, the habitat of the citizens boggled the mind. The primary living arrangement of the Fallorians was in trees. The planet was populated with forests and huts in trees seemed the most agreeable way for the race to live. Larek's palace was, however, located on the ground. The people of Fallor had a physique more suited to climbing than the other races of the five planets, so their diplomatic center was located on the ground, where others could more easily reach it. Abby and Connor stayed in Larek's palace for a week, touring all of Fallor and meeting as many of its people as possible.

After Fallor they moved on to Zallini, which was ruled by Sero. He was a nice enough man who, overall, seemed very happy with Abby and Connor. Zallini itself was the largest of the four planets, but most of it was covered with water. Unlike on Antar, however, the water wasn't like water on Earth. It was red and thick and very dense. The parts of the planet that were not covered in this water, called "carboth" by the Zallinians, were filled with hills and mountains. Most of the Zallinians actually lived in huts inside the hills, or caves inside the mountains. They had tried building homes on land originally, but the fierce carboth-storms Zallini suffered would always destroy them. Soon it just became an evolutionary adaptation to use nature as their home. Abby and Connor stayed here for a week as well, meeting the people, touring the planet, and discovering the joys of swimming in carboth.

After Zallini, Daglomar was the next planet to visit. Abby didn't care for it in the least, and she found the leader of the planet, Hanar, less than charming. Connor liked him, for he was definitely a man's man, but the planet lacked character. The whole planet, from top to bottom, was plains. Not plains and hills, or plains and rivers, or plains and woodlands, but just plains. One could see miles by looking into the distance, for often nothing blocked the scenery. The planet was plain boring. The one thing it did boast was an assortment of wildlife, which the hunting of was the primary entertainment. Abby and Connor only stayed four days here, and it was four days too many in Abby's opinion.

Finally the two came to Jacobni, the most powerful planet of the five, ruled by Queen Katana. Jacobni was, interestingly enough, the smallest of the five planets. Instead of boasting of interesting natural wonders or fascinating wildlife, Jacobni had technology. While all five planets had incredible technology, Jacobni oozed it. The whole planet was one large, impressive city. Both Abby and Connor were in awe of its enormousness and wanted to spend forever exploring it. After a week and a half, however, they had to return home. Their one-month tour of the five planets was over and they had to deal with official business.

And the first piece of official business was the judgment of Kivar.

~~~**~~~

A/N: Yes, I stole from Frank Herbert, as I believe everyone should do at least once. I just love that line and think it's very true. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, here you go:

****

The Bene Gesserit Litany against Fear   
from the series of Dune Novels

I must not fear.   
Fear is the mind-killer.   
Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration.   
I will face my fear.   
I will permit it to pass over me and through me.   
And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path.   
Where the fear has gone there will be nothing.   
Only I will remain. 


	14. The Judgement of Kivar

We're almost done. Keep those reviews coming, people!

Special thanks to Roswell428 for finding the huge mistake in the last chapter. It's been fixed, so check it out if you want to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 12: The Judgement of Kivar

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Immediately upon arriving on Antar the High King and Queen had new business to attend to. They met with their advisor, Orophan, to be briefed.

"When Kivar's government was overthrown he was captured by the Gizmod to await judgment. Now that you have comfortably taken over your role in the government, it is time for his judgement," Orophan explained.

"Why do we have to do this?" Abby asked.

"You have supreme control over all of this star system. Kivar was once a ruler of Antar. Even though he is no longer in power, no one can judge him but you. Only you have power over the rulers of the five planets."

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Connor asked.

"Basically, you will hear the wrongs committed by Kivar, against the throne of Antar as well as against your own leadership, and make judgment based on these facts. I believe it is similar to a trial on your old planet."

"Except there's no jury, no defense, no chance," Abby said, feeling a bit sorry for Kivar.

"That is the way things are done here, your Highness," Orophan explained. "I know it may be different to you, but it is for the best. If you allow others to question your authority, you will lose it." Abby nodded.

"I understand but I still feel kind of bad about it," she said. Connor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We choose what will happen to him, right?" he asked. Orophan nodded.

"The people will want justice for the wrongs he has committed," he explained. "But his fate is entirely in your hands."

"There you go, Abby," Connor said. "We can be merciful, if it's warranted. It's not unfair."

"I suppose you're right," she conceded. "And besides, I don't know everything he's done in the past but, from what I can tell, he's not exactly the greatest person. He probably doesn't deserve an impartial trial."

"That's the spirit," Orophan cheered. "Remember you were born specifically to do this job. You know how to do it better than anyone else. You will know how to handle Kivar better than anyone else." Abby nodded.

"When is this all happening?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning you will meet with Kivar and the leader of the Gizmod. He will lay out all of Kivar's wrongdoings and, if he likes, Kivar will give explanations and ask for mercy. It will then be up to you to make your decision."

"Ok," Abby said. "Tomorrow then. Thank you, Orophan."

"It was my pleasure, my lady," he replied bowing.

~*~

That night Abby sat on her bed, brushing her hair, with Connor laying next to her. She had spent the entire day pondering the issue of Kivar.

"What do you think we should do about Kivar?" she finally asked, laying her brush on the bedside table and turning to Connor.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Part of me thinks maybe we should pardon him, or banish him or something, but the other part hates him and wants him dead. He killed our parents once, you know."

"Yeah," Abby agreed, nodding. "Actually he tried to do it twice. Aunt Isabel told me once about how he came for her and tried to kill our fathers. She said he's a really frightening man."

"Do you think we should have him, I don't know, executed or whatever?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. I was always against the death penalty, but I don't know that I see any more options. We can't really let him live. You know he'd just try to take power again."

"That's probably very true," Connor agreed. "People like that don't give up very easily. For all we know he's scheming how to get us to let him off and then how to stage a coup or something." Abby laughed.

"That's probably true," she agreed.

~*~

Outside a man was peering in the window, watching and listening to Abby and Connor's conversation.

"Keep on laughing, Your Highness," he said with a sneer. "You won't be laughing much longer.

He turned away from the window, keeping his ear tuned to the room. As the conversation between Abby and Connor continued, he went over his plan again. There was only one variable that remained unaccounted for.

"How am I going to get them apart?" he asked himself as he turned back to the window. He searched both of their minds for an idea and found exactly what he was looking for.

"Very well," he said to himself. "Now let's get this underway."

~*~

Abby turned from Connor and glanced towards the window.

"I suppose we won't know what to do until we hear what he has to say tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah," Connor replied, turning off the light on his side of the bed. "Just a few more hours and then we'll know." He settled down in the bed and pulled the covers up. "I'm going to sleep. You should try to get some rest too." Abby, barely listening, walked towards the window.

"Yeah," she said. "Goodnight." Something outside caught her attention. Looking closer, she saw the flash of some animal running by. It was an animal from Earth, but what it was she could not say. Intrigued, she decided to investigate. "I'm gonna go for a walk in the garden. I need to think." Connor, half asleep, barely heard her.

"Have fun," he mumbled, before allowing sleep to claim him. Abby wrapped her robe around her body and slipped on some shoes. Quickly and quietly she exited the room and ran out of the palace, hoping to find the creature before it vanished. She entered the gardens outside her bedroom and traveled through them quietly, looking for the horse.

After a few minutes of walking up and down the rows of the labyrinth-like garden, Abby began to get chilled. She decided the horse must have been a figment of her imagination and began to walk the long trek back to her room. As she walked back down the path she had taken, she felt a familiar presence. She knew someone else was there, but wasn't sure who. They felt very familiar, yet something was remarkably different.

"Hello," she said, looking around her. "Is someone there?" After a moment of silence she heard a rustle. Fear began to grip her, but she pushed it away.

"This is the High Queen speaking," she said in her most regal voice. "Whoever is there, I demand that you show yourself." The rustling continued and, after a moment, Connor stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"Starting to get all Queenly, are you babe?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Oh, Connor," she gasped. "You scared me so much. I didn't know who was there. You should have said something." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Well," he explained. "I couldn't sleep without you next to me, so I decided to come looking for you. I didn't mean to scare you, Abby." She smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "It's a welcome surprise." She leaned into him and kissed him. After a few seconds she broke away and stared at him.

"Connor?" she asked, confused. The images she had seen when she kissed him were not anything like she was used to seeing. They were darker, more malicious. She saw places and things she had never seen before. She tried to back away, but she was too late. Before she had taken a step back a wicked grin had spread onto his face and a needle was inserted into her back. Abby's body fell to the ground.

~*~

"Abby!" Connor shouted, bolting upright in bed, sweat pouring down his face. He reached for Abby but found a void in her place. He shouted to her in his mind and received no answer. Quickly he climbed out of bed and ran from the room, searching for his wife.

Connor ran up and down the halls, calling Abby's name and checking in every room. Within a few minutes the entire staff had been awoken by his hysteria. The entire palace was searched top to bottom to no avail.

"Did she not say where she was going, my King?" one of the servants asked.

"No, no she didn't," Connor said. "Wait, I remember her saying something right before I fell asleep, but I can't remember what. I was so tired. She said she was going out.... but where?" The servant immediately called for a group to search the palace grounds and, if necessary, the city. Connor paced back and forth, worried. He kept calling to Abby in his mind but received no reply.

"Your Highness, please, think," the servant begged. "If she told you where she was going our search would be easier."

"I am, I am," Connor said angrily. He stepped towards the servant with a hostile look in his eyes. "Do you not think I want to find my wife?" The servant backed away.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I meant nothing of the sort." Connor walked away and continued pacing, trying to remember what Abby had said. Finally he looked up in realization.

"The gardens," he exclaimed. "She said she was going for a walk in the gardens." He ran out of the palace and towards the gardens.

"Abby!!!" he shouted, traveling as fast as he could through the expansive area. Finally he came upon some members of the search party.

"My Liege," one man said. "We found these." He handed a small bundle to Connor. It was one of Abby's slippers and a tiny needle.

"What is this?" he asked, holding up the needle.

"It is black-market," the man explained. "It is used to inject poison, usually." Connor fell to his knees.

"No," he whispered. He continued calling out to Abby through their connection but received no reply.

~*~

Abby awoke with a start in a strange location. She groggily looked around, recognizing nothing. Feeling the ropes that bound her hands, she slowly began to remember what that happened.

"Where am I?" she asked, frightened. A candle was lit and she could make out that she was in a cave of some sort. A voice spoke to her. A familiar voice.

"You are in hiding with us," Connor's voice said.

"Connor?" she asked. "What's going on here?" More candles were lit and she could see there were several people in the room. Except, she noted, they were not people. They had a strange appearance, one that was like nothing Abby had ever seen before. The only person in the room who looked human was Connor. But was he Connor?

The man that looked like Connor spoke again.

"You are being held hostage by the Flad-adan," he explained. "There is no escape, so do not even consider it. I know what you are thinking." Abby looked at him, frightened, and tried desperately to restore the mental block she had kept up when she first met Connor.

"I demand to be released," she said, attempting her most regal tone. The Connor-man only laughed, as did the strange creatures in the room.

"You are in no position to demand anything, Highness," he sneered, leaning over her and pushing her down. "I am in charge here. You are at my mercy." Tears formed in Abby's eyes. In her mind she repeated tried to build up courage, but to no avail.

"Please," she gasped. "Let me go." The man backed away a bit and looked her over carefully in a way that made Abby feel less than comfortable.

"Now why should we let such a pretty thing go?" he asked.

"I'm very powerful," Abby said, attempting to sway his mind with her powers as she spoke. She couldn't seem to get into his mind, however. Where her powers had been there was some sort of foggy void. She tried persuasion. "I can get you anything you desire if you free me." The man seemed to consider this for a second.

"We will set you free when we get what we want from your dear husband."

"What do you want?" Abby asked, expecting the worst.

"Kivar's freedom," the man replied. He ran a hand down Abby's face and placed it on her shoulder. "And you will not be safe until he has it."


	15. Imprisonment

****

Warning: This chapter is not nice. It's dark and meant to be that way. It will not make you feel happy and good. I promise it will get better later, but this is necessary for now. Don't read it if you don't feel comfortable. That is all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 13: Imprisonment

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby sat in the dark, alone and cold for what seemed like an eternity. She tried to call out to Connor in her mind but couldn't find her way through the muck. Finally the door to the room she was in opened and the man walked in carrying a candle and a plate.

"You've been here for a while now," he said. "You must be hungry." He sat down next to her. Abby had to remind herself that he was not, in fact, her husband. He looked just like Connor and, when he was nice, he even sounded like him.

He offered her a bite of what was on the plate. Abby was starving but she refused to open her mouth, not wanting to be a complacent prisoner.

"Come on," he ordered, his voice losing the soft tone. "I know you're hungry, just eat." Abby kept her mouth shut. He sighed and then grabbed her chin. "I don't want to hurt you, so just open your pretty mouth and eat." Abby relented and took a bite. He continued to feed her. After they had finished he stood up to leave.

"Could you loosen these ropes, or take them off, or something?" Abby asked, trying her best to look cute and innocent. She had been struggling with the bonds for several hours and her wrists had been rubbed raw from the action. He laughed.

"Not just yet," he said. "Maybe after a while, but those will be of use to us soon." He laughed again, sending chills down her spine, and then left her alone again in the dark.

~*~

After a while the man returned. He sat down again and looked at Abby, who had fallen asleep.

"Wake up, little Queen," he whispered, softly nudging her. She opened her eyes, looked at him, and then scooted away. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't hurt you. Yet." Abby stared at him, frightened but not wanting to show it.

"What do you want, then?" she asked. He looked up and down her body with a sick grin.

"Well, I know what I want, but I'm here to talk to you. I'm assuming you're getting bored all alone in the dark." Abby shuddered at the gleam in his eye, but decided to talk if it would at least keep him off of her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I told you once before," he answered with a sigh. "You're in my secret hide-out. That's all you need to know."

"Fine," she replied. "Who are you?" He smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that." He thought for a moment. "Well, since I've blocked your connection with your husband, I suppose I can just tell you. I am Kivar's son."

"I didn't think Kivar had a son," Abby said. "No one every told us about you. And, if you're Kivar's son, why are you a shape-shifter?" He chuckled.

"At least you know your Antarian history," he said, moving closer to her. Their bodies were now touching and Abby was becoming queasy because of it. "Kivar's not my actual father. He adopted me as an infant and raised me in secret. He said I was his secret weapon and my time would come. He was right." He paused for a moment. "As for your other question, I'm not a shape-shifter. I couldn't do it if I wanted to, and I really don't want to."

"Why, why do you look like Connor, then?" Abby asked, confused and scared.

"Because," he said, moving his face towards hers. "I am Connor." He kissed her softly and she received the same visions she had gotten in the garden.

"No you're not," she insisted. "I know Connor. You're not him."

"Well," he said, backing away again. "I'm not actually Connor. My name is Cirdan. He and I do share the same genes, though. Genetically we are the same person. But, mentally, I'm far superior." Abby tried not to laugh at the idea of this creep being superior to her Connor. "Why do you think Kivar wanted Tess to bring Max's child to him? Why do you think he sent Connor back? Kivar has been preparing for King Zan's return for years. He was fairly certain he would never return but, in case he did, I was his safety." Abby nodded, understanding. Kivar was far more conniving than she had originally thought.

"Why kidnap me, then?" Abby asked. "Why not just storm the palace with your little army of whatever those things are..."

"Flad-adan," he interrupted.

"Yeah, Flad-adan," she repeated before continuing. "And take power? Wouldn't that have been easier and quicker?" He nodded.

"Yes, it would have been, but this all was quite a shock. We hadn't planned on Kivar being captured when he was, so we have no plan to work from. We're basically lost without his leadership." He sat back in thought for a moment.

"You know," he said, "You're asking an awful lot of questions. I think it's my turn to ask the questions." Abby's eyes widened as he moved closer to her again and ran a hand down her body, caressing her skin.

"Do you like that?" Biting her lip and trying to move away, Abby answered.

"No, please stop." He smiled his most disgusting smile and continued downwards. He stopped the movement to play with her breasts a bit and then continued downwards, reaching her thighs. She cursed herself for wearing such a flimsy nightgown to go walking in. Every muscle in her body tightened as he explored her, finding her most sensitive regions and enjoying them.

"What about that? I know you like that."

"No, I don't. Please stop," she begged. "Why are you doing this?" He pulled her away from the wall and laid her on the ground.

"Because I can," he hissed, climbing on top of her. "And because, when my genetic duplicate finds you so desirable, how can you expect me not too?" Abby struggled desperately, but the bonds around her wrist were too tight and he was too heavy. Her struggling only heightened his arousal and, before long, he had claimed her as his own.

After finishing with her Cirdan left the room and Abby lie curled on the ground, crying.

~*~

Back at the palace, Connor was desperate. Something kept telling him Abby wasn't dead, despite what his closest advisors were saying. Shortly after she had gone missing the King of Antar and his court were summoned. Now they were arriving. Connor was pacing in the foyer as they entered the palace.

Maria looked panicked and Michael lunged at Connor, stopped only by the High King's substantial number of bodyguards, who had been watching him closely since the Queen had disappeared.

"You promised you would take care of her!!!" Michael shouted at him. "You said nothing would hurt her as long as she was with you. I'm going to kill you if she's not alive. I should have never trusted my daughter with you." Connor knew he should be frightened, but he was in far too much distress to notice.

"Michael," Max said, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Shouting at one another won't help anything. We need to concentrate on finding her." Maria, who had been standing quietly, broke into sobs and sank to the ground. Liz sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Michael, feeling helpless, fled the room. Max looked at his son, who had resumed his frantic pacing.

"Connor," he began, "Calm down. The only thing you can accomplish by acting like this is making yourself sick." Connor looked at his father.

"How can I be calm when she's not here? She's missing, Dad, and she might be dead. I can't feel her anymore." Max placed a supportive arm around his son.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll figure it out. I promise." Connor nodded and, for the first time since Abby's disappearance, broke into tears, sobbing on his father's shoulder. Max stayed with him for a while and then, once the tears had subsided, left to go find Michael. Maria left Liz's embrace and went to Connor, finding comfort in being close to the last person to see her daughter.

Max searched the palace for Michael, worrying about what he might do in his state of hysteria. Finally he found him in Abby and Connor's bedroom, sitting on their bed, staring into space.

"Michael," Max said cautiously, entered the room. Michael looked up at him and Max could see the tears running down his face.

"I don't know what to do, Max," he said. "I can't help her. My baby needs me and I can't help her." Max sat next to Michael.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Michael," he said. "Things look bad, but there's still hope. We need to concentrate on finding a way to help her right now, instead of berating ourselves and others for not being able to." Michael nodded.

"I know, I'm just so scared for her. I love her so much, Maxwell." Max nodded.

"I know," he said. "Believe me, I know." One of the first things he had done when he had heard the news was to go in search of Lane, just to make sure she was fine. "C'mon, let's go back downstairs. Maria needs you right now, Michael." He nodded and stood, wiping his face.

"We have to find her," he said. "We have to."

~*~

Abby lay cold and shivering on the ground, not really caring what happened to her. She wanted so much to die. The door had opened and closed on several occasions, but she had taken little notice. First some kind-looking woman had brought her a blanket. Then Cirdan had come to check on her. Finally the woman had returned to clean her up. Abby knew not much time had passed, but it seemed like an eternity. She knew she had to find a way to contact Connor. She knew she needed to find a way out of there.

After a while the door opened again and Cirdan entered along with one of the strange creatures she had seen when she first awoke. He walked over to her and she sat up and inched away.

"Relax, my precious, I don't want you for myself right now," he assured her, gently, almost lovingly, stroking her cheek. Abby relaxed a bit, but not much.

"Bind her feet," Cirdan ordered to the creature. Abby tried to fight it, but the creature had her feet tied together within a matter of moments.

"Good to see some of that feisty nature's left in you," Cirdan said, enjoying the show. "That could be useful later." Abby's temper flared. She hated this man so much.

"What do you want?" she hissed, not really caring if he killed her at the moment.

"It's time to put our plan into motion," he explained. "It's time to let your husband know you're not actually dead." Abby stared at him, shocked. "Oh yes," Cirdan said, answering her silent question. "He believes you to be dead and, believe me, he is suffering for it." Abby fought to free herself, simply so she could kill the detestable man in front of her. He laughed.

"Are you ready, my lord?" the creature next to him croaked. Cirdan nodded and the creature moved to Abby, laying her flat on the ground and holding her there. Cirdan walked over and withdrew two needles from behind his back.

"You see," he explained as he went to work, "We need to send a message Connor will receive loud and clear. He'll fear for you and then, when he gets our demands, he'll cooperate. I'm sure you've noticed I've blocked your telepathic abilities. This will free them up, but just a little. It'll be enough for him to sense your presence, but not enough for you to talk to him or work any of your powers on me." With that he plunged one of the needles into the back of her neck.

Abby lay there for a few minutes, feeling woozy. Then, suddenly, her senses cleared up. She could work the part of her brain that had been so foggy and distant a few moments ago. Cirdan watched her and, when he was sure the medicine had worked, he spoke.

"I bet you're wondering what this other needle is now, aren't you." Abby looked at him with apprehension. She had long since forgotten that she shouldn't show fear, and she was most definitely afraid. He sat down next to her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, Abby," he sighed. "I feel like we've become so close since you arrived. We've eaten together, we've talked, we've made love...." Abby hissed and he looked down at her. "You know, in a way, I love you." He looked off in the distance for a moment and then looked back down at her. "Well, I hate to have to hurt you, but I don't really have a choice." With that he stuck the needle into her abdomen, pushing its contents inside of her.

Abby lay there for a moment, wondering what was going to happen. Then it came. The pain. Abby had never felt anything like it before. It was a burning, blinding pain that started in her abdomen but quickly spread throughout her body. Her muscles tensed, her back arched, and sweat poured down her body. She wanted so badly to scream, but she wouldn't allow him the pleasure of hearing it. In her mind, however, she screamed, and screamed loudly.

~*~

Connor awoke screaming. He had been sleeping for the first time since Abby disappeared. Lane, who was watching over him, rushed to his side.

"What, Connor, what is it?" she asked, panicked.

"Abby, Abby," he said hysterically. "She's alive, I can feel her. She's in so much pain. I can hear her screaming. Oh God, I can hear her screaming." Lane held her brother in her arms and yelled for Nate, who was in the next room, to get their parents. Within a few minutes Max, Michael, Maria, and Liz were in the room.

"What's going on?" Max asked, voice elevated.

"Connor says Abby's alive," Lane said, looking at her father. "He says she's in pain. He can hear her screaming." Maria found refuge in Michael's arms and Michael stared off into space, not knowing what to do.

"The pain," Connor gasped, sweating and crying. "It hurts so much; it burns." He could feel everything that Abby felt and was so frightened for her. Max looked helplessly at Lane and then wrapped an arm around Liz. Connor continued shaking and, after a few moments, fell into a deep sleep.

Lane stood up and walked over to Nate, who took her in his arms. For the first time since this began, he spoke up.

"You guys have been in meetings with all these people all day. You have to have some idea what's going on." Max looked at Michael and Michael looked at his son.

"We think Kivar's behind this," Michael said. "In fact, we're pretty certain. He denies it, but we're having him brought here in hopes that we can get it out of him."

"I'll kill the bastard if he hurts my sister," Nate growled. Michael nodded in understanding.

"Not if I kill him first," he said. Everyone stood in the room, helpless, no one knowing better than the next what to do.

~*~

After a few minutes the pain had stopped and Abby had gone limp. Her eyes were tightly closed and she lay there whimpering, tears running down her face. If she had wanted death before, she begged for it now.

Cirdan had the creature cut the bonds on her legs and arms and then dismissed him. He took Abby's limp body into his arms and held her against him. She didn't protest and she didn't try to escape. Abby was exhausted and her body ached. She knew she despised this man, but she just wanted to be held. He looked like Connor, smelled like Connor, and felt like Connor. Now that his anger had passed and the soft voice returned, he even sounded like Connor. Abby was so afraid, so upset, so tired, she let herself believe it was Connor, and she let herself be held. Pleased, Cirdan pulled her tight against him and rocked back and forth, rubbing her back as he whispered soothing words to her.

"I'm sorry my love, but I had to do that," he explained. "I had to get through to him, and that was the only way I could make the impression I needed to. I promise I'll never hurt you like that again. I love you." He continued to hold her until her breathing slowed some and her grip on his shirt released. He looked down at her and felt something new. This emotion was strange to him; it was very different. He stood with her in his arms, walked to the door, and spoke as he walked out carrying her.

"I was thinking that maybe, when this is all over, Father would let me keep you around. I can kill him, Abby, and I can make you forget him."


	16. A Plan Develops

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 14: A Plan Develops

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abby woke up in a strange room. She was laying on a soft bed and the room was actually as warm and inviting as one could expect in a cave. The woman who had cared for her earlier was in the room, sitting quietly in a chair. She looked up when she saw Abby move.

"Oh, you're finally awake," she said happily. She was an old woman and looked, considering the circumstances, very pleasant. Her presence comforted Abby some.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting up. Remnants from the pain before still lingered and she grimaced.

"Oh, here, honey," the woman said, walking over and handing Abby a cup. She looked at the lady for reassurment and then drank. The cool liquid quickly spread throughout her body and dulled the pain.

"Thank you," she said, handing the woman the cup.

"It's not a problem, dear," she said, sitting on the bed next to Abby. "Cirdan ordered that every possible measure be taken to assure your comfort." Abby gagged hearing that name but the woman took no notice. "That's why you're here of course. He thought that damp, dark cell wasn't good enough for you and wanted you to be comfortable and happy. This is the nicest room he could provide that could still be properly guarded. He really is a wonderful man, you know. I'm sure you don't think so, but soon you'll see it." Abby looked at this woman in shock and amazement. How could someone who seemed so nice defend such an evil man?

"I don't think I'll ever see anything like that," Abby said, shaking her head. The woman patted her hand.

"Oh, sure you will deary," she assured her. "Cirdan may come off as a little harsh at first, but that's just his father's influence. I raised him to be a sweet boy, and he still is at heart."

"You raised him?" Abby asked. The woman looked at her as if she had just come out of a daze.

"Yes, didn't I mention that?" she asked. "Well, anyway, I was his nanny. Lanna is my name, if you'd like to know. He was such a sweet boy. It was just he and I here, and those creatures, for most of his life. Kivar didn't want anyone to know the boy existed. I think that hurt Cirdan quite a bit, you know, thinking his father was ashamed of him. Of course, when he was older, Kivar started coming around more to train Cirdan. They grew close... or at least Cirdan developed some sort of a bond to Kivar. I'm not really sure. Anyway he changed Cirdan quite a bit. He warped the sweet boy I had raised, made him colder, more serious, and distant. I don't like it in the least, but I still see my little boy every once in a while." Abby just stared at the woman, attempting to digest everything Lanna said. She kept on babeling and Abby just nodded not really knowing what to think. For the first time since the evening she had been kidnapped, she laughed. Then the door opened.

Cirdan walked in and Lanna looked up at him and smiled, finally relenting the incessant jabbering.

"Dear boy," she smiled, walking to him. "I was just telling the darling here about when you were still a wee one." Connor smiled and nodded, looking at Abby over Lanna's shoulder.

"I'm sure she enjoyed that, Nan," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "Why don't you go see about getting her something to eat? I'll keep her company." Abby gulped apprehensively as Lanna nodded and left, leaving her alone with Cirdan.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. Her body tensed and she inched closer to the wall, trying to get away from him. He reached over and took her hand, looking into her eyes.

"Do you like it better here?" Abby relaxed a bit but remained defensive. She wanted to tell him just what she thought, but the look in his eyes, a pathetic lonely one, made her stop.

"Yeah," she replied, nodding. "It's much nicer. Thank you." After she had said it she cursed herself for encouraging him, but the look on his face was worth it. She imagined it must have been horrible to have a father like Kivar and it kind of began to explain his personality. Still, nothing could forgive his behavior.

"I'm sorry about Nan," he said, attempting to break the silence. "She's just a lonely old woman. She doesn't like the Flad-adan, so I'm all she has to talk to." Abby nodded.

"It's ok," she said. "I like having her here." He scooted closer to her, bringing his legs up onto the bed.

"You know," he said, "I'm lonely too." His hand traveled down the side of her face, gently stroking the outline. She tensed and visibly grimaced.

"Don't worry," he said in a soothing voice. "I won't force you anymore. I don't want to hurt you ever again." Abby relaxed but she wasn't sure if she could trust him. His face, eyes, and voice showed her Connor, but her memories of the previous day kept coming back.

"I... I... I don't feel comfortable with this in the least," she finally said, getting bold and pushing his hand away. Anger flashed across his eyes and then, after a moment, passed. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I understand," he said. "I need to win you, and I promise I will."

"No, I'm married," she insisted. "You won't win me." The anger came again and this time Abby could see him struggling to repress it.

"Remember, you're here with me now," he whispered, attempting to keep the anger out of his voice. "You may as well stop thinking of your husband. I'm him now." Abby shuddered and wanted to scream out that Cirdan could never be Connor, but she was stopped by Lanna reentering with food. Her stomach growled and Abby smiled happily.

"Here you go, dear," Lanna said. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along." She sat the tray down on her bedside table and smiled. Connor smiled back.

"Come on, Nan," he said. "Let's leave Abby alone for a while and let her eat." Lanna left and Connor rose to follow her. He looked back at Abby.

"Press the buzzer if you need anything," he said, gesturing to the intercom at the door. "Everything that's in this room is yours, so feel free to use anything. There are clothes, books, paper, and other stuff. Please, let me know if you need anything else." Abby smiled and nodded. He opened the door wide and faced her again. "And, as you see, this door is always guarded so don't even think about trying to escape." Abby's smile disappeared as she saw the two guards waiting outside. Connor shut the door and left her to herself.

~*~

Kivar was led into a room filled with people. Though he recognized only Orophan, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Ava, Liz, Maria, Connor, Kyle, Nate, Lane, and Sean were also there. He smirked when he saw Isabel and was led to a chair. Max walked to him.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," he said, smiling down at Kivar. He sneered upwards but didn't dignify Max with a reply.

"Well," Max continued, "If the pleasantries are done, let's get down to business." Kivar smiled at Max, hatred in his eyes.

"What can I do to help you?" he asked, a mocking tone in his voice. Michael, who had contained himself until this point, rushed forward.

"You can tell us what the hell you've done with my daughter!" he exclaimed menacingly, bearing down over Kivar.

"Michael," Max said softly. He relented and stepped back. Kivar laughed.

"It's good to see some things haven't changed..." Kivar said. Michael glared at him but his expression didn't change. Seeing this was getting nowhere, Connor stepped forward.

"Maybe you should let me take care of this," he said, walking towards Kivar. "You can all wait in the next room; I'll call you when you're needed." Michael started to say something but was stopped by Maria, who led him with the others out of the room. Connor sat on the table in front of Kivar.

"Good," he said. "Now that we are alone, we can talk a bit."

"What do I have to say to you?" Kivar asked, not impressed in the least. Connor looked very regal in the High King's robes and, to most, was a formidable figure. Kivar was undeterred, having raised a son to be exactly like Connor in every way.

"Well, we can just talk," Connor said. "How are you liking your accommodations?" Kivar laughed.

"What, going to be the kind king? Why don't I believe that?" Connor smiled and shrugged.

"Just trying to make sure you're comfortable," he said.

"Well," Kivar replied, "I'd be alot more comfortable if, say, you and your family were dead and I was in charge. But, considering the situation, I'm doing fine, thank you." Connor smiled and laughed.

"I'm glad to see you're retaining your humor, Kivar," he said, pretending not to notice the blatant threat.

"Well," Kivar said, "Just trying to lighten the mood a bit." There was a pause before he continued. "But I'm sure you didn't ask me here to discuss my sense of humor. Why don't you just ask it?"

"Ask what?" Connor said innocently.

"As the brute put it ever so poetically," Kivar began, "Where the hell your wife is." Connor shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll tell me in your own good time," he said. "I wouldn't want to pressure you." Kivar was a little put off by this. He had expected a demand for answers, not a casual disregard for them.

"Well," he said, "If you must know, she's still alive." Connor nodded.

"I suspected as much."

"Do you want to know how to get her back?"

"If you'd like to tell me." Kivar stammered for a minute.

"Wait, I know what you're trying to do," he said. "You're trying to get me to reveal where she is. It's not going to happen like that."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Connor said, shrugging. "But if you don't feel comfortable continuing, then don't." Kivar sat back a moment.

"Fine, I won't. But I feel I should tell you that you can get her back."

"Very well."

"She's being held for ransom, you know."

"I imagined as much."

"Her captors want my release. And they want you to give your power over to me." Connor thought for a moment.

"And if we just kill you?"

"She dies as well." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Of course I'll have to discuss your proposal. I'll get back to you on it." He remained calm and carefree, calling for the guards to remove Kivar, who was beyond bewildered at this point. After he had left the room, Connor called everyone else back in.

"Well," Michael said, walking over, "Did he buy it?" Connor smiled as largely as he had in a long while.

"Perfectly. He didn't have a clue what was going on. After seeing your display, very well done, I might add, he thought we had no clue what we were doing. Then he expected me to demand her return and was very thrown off by the fact that I didn't seem to care. It was so easy." Maria stepped forward, pushing Michael aside.

"So you got the info, right?" she asked. Connor nodded. "It's a system of caves in the mountains outside the city. She's being held by his son, Cirdan. Kivar doesn't seem to know much else. He doesn't have contact with them, I think. He did tell me their demands for her release, though."

"What are they?" Max asked. Connor smiled.

"Well first he mentioned he wanted all of us dead," he said, laughing. "As if he had the chance. But their actual demands are Kivar's release and me giving up my power." Max snickered.

"He really had no idea what you were doing, did he?" Connor laughed.

"Not a clue." Nate, who looked pleased but was definitely not laughing, walked over.

"We've still got problems, guys," he said. Connor and Max stopped laughing and looked at him. "Those are big mountains; we don't know where the caves are. And, even if we find them, how do we find Abby in them? And I imagine she's being very well guarded." The humor disappeared from the group.

"Abby's still alive," Connor said. "That's what's important. I'll try and contact her and see what she knows. Maybe, with her help, we can find the caves." The group nodded, all having recently become aware of Abby and Connor's telepathic connection, and Connor left them. He went to his room and lay down, trying with all his mental ability to contact his wife.

~*~

Abby lay in bed, eyes closed. She was still somewhat tired from her ordeal the day before, and sleep seemed the best diversion. The door opened and she felt him enter the room. His presence was becoming easier and easier for her to sense, especially when his emotions were strong. She lay there quietly, hoping he would think she was sleeping and leave. Instead he crept across the room and slid into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Abby had to keep herself from wretching but remained still with slow breathing. Cirdan nuzzled into her neck and closed his eyes, quickly finding sleep. Abby lay there for a while, contemplating her situation, and then fell asleep, both comfortable and uncomfortable in his arms.

As she was walking through the world of dreams Abby felt a presence similar to Cirdan's yet different, and a voice whispering for her to wake up. Opening her eyes and realizing there was no one in the room besides Cirdan, she listened again. After a second the voice came again in her mind.

"Are you there?" It was a familiar voice, but one she wasn't quite sure she could remember.

"Yes, who is this?"

"You've only been gone two days and you've already forgotten me." Finally she realized who she was talking to, memories of her husband coming back to her.

"Connor. Connor," she said to him in her mind. "I was starting to think I might never see you again. The idea of hearing you seemed far too unreal."

"I haven't been able to contact you since you disappeared, but you contacted me last night. Since then I've been trying to reestablish the connection, but this was the first time it worked." Abby thought for a moment to herself, trying to remember when she had contacted Connor. Then she remembered the pain, and realized he must have felt it as well. Reminded of the horror the man who held her could bring, she was very scared again.

"Get me out of here, Connor, please," she begged him.

"We're working on it," he promised. "Are they hurting you there?" Abby was about to answer in the affirmative but stopped. Connor was worried enough. He didn't need the guilt of her suffering on him.

"Not so much," she lied. "They're actually taking good care of me, but I'm scared." Connor wondered about the pain he had felt the day before, but pushed it out of his mind.

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"No," Abby replied. "They don't tell me much."

"Tell me what you know. We might be able to work with it."

"I'm in a cave," she replied. "This guy named Cirdan is the leader. He claims to be Kivar's son, but he's adopted. There are alot of strange creatures around here. Cirdan calls them Flad-adan. I don't know anything else."

"We might be able to work with that," Connor said. "I'll speak with Orophan and see if he can figure it out. We've interrogated Kivar, so we know some things. Don't worry, Abby, we'll get you out of there. I promise." Abby breathed a sigh of relief and felt Cirdan stir next to her.

"I've got to go," she said to Connor in a bit of a panic. "They're coming and they'll know if I'm talking to you."

"Ok," he replied. "I'll contact you again when we know the plan. And Abby, stay safe. Do whatever you have to to stay safe."

"I will," Abby replied. "I love you. Tell my family I'm ok."

"I will, and I love you too." With that he was gone and her senses became attuned to the room once again. She could sense Cirdan's emotions, and he was very angry.

"You're trying to leave me, aren't you?" he whispered, grasping her shoulder tightly and turning her towards him.

~*~

After contacting Abby, Connor had immediately gone to his family.

"I spoke with her," he announced, walking into the room with a grin. Maria looked up, joy on her face.

"Is she ok?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Connor replied, feeling very happy. "She says they're taking good care of her."

"Good," Michael said. "Did anything she have to say help us at all?"

"Kind of," Connor replied. "She said she was in a cave, which we already knew, and was being held by a man called Cirdan, who claimed to be Kivar's son."

"Did she say which cave she was in?" Orophan asked impatiently. He had been advising them through the whole process and had been the one who suggested Kivar's involvement all along.

"No, but she said there were a bunch of strange creatures there... called Flad-adan or something." Orophan looked very excited.

"I know where she is!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him confused. "The Flad-adan is a radical group of Antarians who, unhappy with the government, broke away from society long. They live in caves outside of the city. Over time they adapted to fit their habitat and became different... they're not like us anymore. They're strongly against the monarchial government and allied themselves with Kivar when he was in power. They even traveled to Earth in an attempt to kill you. I believe you called them 'The Skins.'"

"So you know where their caves are?" Michael asked. Orophan nodded. "Then lets go get my daughter.


	17. The Rescue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 15: The Rescue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're trying to leave me," Cirdan repeated, growing angrier. Abby was panicked. His eyes displayed a fierce anger she had yet to see. She had seen him angry before, but he had never been like this. He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her up from her resting position.

"I take care of you, treat you well, and you repay me by trying to escape?" He squeezed her arm tighter and pulled her closer to him. Abby shook with fear, trying to figure out just what to do. His grip was getting tighter and he kept on shouting. She thought quickly, realizing it may be the difference between life and death. 

"No, no I'm not," she said in a whisper. This stopped his ranting and he loosened his grip slightly. "I'm not trying to leave you." Cirdan thought for a moment before the malicious look returned.

"I don't believe you," he hissed, tightening his grip again. "I heard your thoughts. You want to find a way out of here." Abby thought quickly.

"No, no, that's not it," Abby insisted, shaking her head. "I was just thinking about how I'd like to go outside. I haven't seen the sun or breathed fresh air in a few days. I would never try to escape." Cirdan's expression softened.

"Do you mean that?" he asked hopefully. Abby gulped silently.

"Yeah, yes," she said, nodding. Cirdan smiled.

"You want to stay with me? Do you love me?" Abby's stomach retched, but she maintained her composure. She remembered Connor's words, "Do whatever you have to to stay safe." She knew what she had to do.

"Yes," she answered, her expression changing to a wide smile. "How could I not? You've taken such good care of me?" Cirdan became ecstatic. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her.

"I knew this would happen eventually, if I just had faith. I love you too, you know." He kissed her again and pressed himself hard against her. She kissed back but her stomach turned and it took all her willpower not to push him away. Eventually he picked her up and lay her back on the bed, climbing on top of her. Within a matter of moments he had discarded both of their clothing and proceeded to consummate their newfound love, with Abby outwardly appearing to comply but inwardly screaming.

~*~

Back at the palace the rescue mission was well underway. Immediately after contacting Abby and deducing her location, a reconnaissance team had been sent to find the correct location of the cave. This was done easily enough, as Cirdan did not cover his tracks well.

Now the forces were assembling. First there was the group that would break the outer defenses. Michael led this group, and it was comprised of a few palace soldiers. The outer defenses were few, a couple of guards at the most. Cirdan had tried to make his cave as inconspicuous as possible by posting few guards, but, apparently, he had little luck. After the entrance to the cave was secure, the search and recovery team, led by Nate and Connor, would enter and search for Abby. Connor would use their connection to attempt to find her and, as he did this, Nate's team would find and capture Cirdan. After everyone was safely out the cave would be destroyed, killing all of the rebellious Flad-adan within.

They had to be swift in their actions, because Abby's like was at stake. One small mistake, one delay, and she could easily die. It had been a day since the contact, and they were already ready to attack. With a word from the High King, the troops were on the move.

~*~

Abby lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, and hadn't since she betrayed her husband in what she thought was the worst way possible. Cirdan hadn't left her side since, taking his meals with her and sleeping in her bed, among other things.

The constant attention, the constant supervision, the constant need to put up a facade, and the constant lying was quickly taking a toll on her health. She kept reminding herself she was only keeping her promise to do whatever necessary to stay safe, but it didn't help.

It was now almost a day since she had spoken to Connor and she was beginning to worry. What if it didn't work? What if he couldn't save her? What if he was killed? What if she was stuck here with Cirdan forever? She shuddered at the thought. Could she learn to love him? She looked at the man sleeping next to her and pondered this. No, she realized. She'd die before she would spend forever with him.

Sensing he was about to wake she closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

"Wake up, my love," Cirdan whispered, stroking her hair and lightly kissing her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she faked a smile.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Is it morning?" she asked. It was impossible for her to tell without seeing the light of the sun.

"Yes," he replied. "Come, dress. I'll ring for breakfast."

He walked over to the intercom and Abby went to dress. She looked in the mirror and shuddered. The lack of sleep, as well as the hunger from not eating as much as she should and the constant fear, was taking its toll. Dark circles had formed beneath her eyes and she looked thin and pale. She was revolted at her appearance, but smiled because maybe, just maybe, Cirdan would be too. Maybe he would stop wanting her and, eventually, she would be free. Or he would just kill her. The smile disappeared and she went to work dressing.

From the bathroom she suddenly heard Cirdan's voice rise and become panicked. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but something told her that her cavalry had arrived. Why else would he panic? She smiled again and began working faster. Cirdan entered the bathroom and smiled upon seeing her.

"I have to run out for a few minutes," he said, keeping his voice calm. Abby looked at him innocently.

"Why?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" He changed his expression for a moment as a shadow of doubt passed over his eyes, but he quickly brightened.

"No, no," he replied, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "A few of the Flad-adan are having some difficulties. Nothing I can't handle." She could sense the fear emanating off of him and she inwardly smiled, realizing she was correct. He quickly left and she hurried getting ready, confident in the knowledge she would soon be gone from this place.

~*~

A few minutes later Abby sat on the bed quietly waiting. Humming softly, she thought fondly on how wonderful it would be to finally see the sun again, to sleep in her own bed, next to her real husband, and to see her family. Joy emanated from her. She felt a voice touch her mind and her joy increased.

"I missed you," Connor said to her in her mind. She smiled.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you," she replied. "Are you coming to get me?" He replied in the affirmative.

"Yes, we're already in the cave. Your dad got us in and now we're trying to find you."

"Are you well armed?" Abby asked worriedly. "There's alot of Cirdan's soldiers here."

"Yeah," Connor replied. "We're very well prepared. Now, I need you to help me find you."

"How are you going to do that?" Abby asked. "I don't know where I am."

"Just keep talking to me. Your presence in my mind becomes stronger the closer I get."

"Ok," Abby said. "But hurry. I miss you so much." She continued talking to Connor for a few minutes, asking him about what had happened while she was gone and about her family.

Within a few minutes, however, Cirdan rushed into the room, obviously panicked. He ran over to Abby and hugged her close.

"We have to get out of here," he gasped, grabbing her hand. "They've come for you and they've got a larger force than I thought. They're trying to take you away from me." Abby didn't know quite what to say. If she kept up her show he might take her somewhere where Connor couldn't find her. If she revealed her lie, she might die.

"What do you want to do?" she finally asked. He looked relieved.

"There's a secret passageway out of here. No one knows about it but me, so no one will be able to tell where we've gone. Quickly, we need to go." He pulled Abby towards the door but she faltered a bit. Feeling her resistance, Cirdan knew immediately what was going on.

"You do want to go with me, don't you?" he asked, looking hurt. "You said you loved me." Abby stared at him. She was so scared, but couldn't stomach lying any longer. She didn't answer, though, and, within a second, his hand was at her throat. He repeated his question. She shouted in her mind for Connor to hurry before steeling her resolve and looking Cirdan in the eyes.

"No," she answered. "I have no desire to go with you anywhere. And I don't love you. I never have." Cirdan's face changed to that of incredible anger. His grip tightened on her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"So you have made your choice," he growled, crushing her throat in his hands. Within a matter of minutes Abby's vision went black.

~*~

Connor was running panicked with a few of his soldiers behind him. All had been going well. He was coming closer to finding Abby and, all of a sudden, she had shouted to him in panic and then been silenced. The shout had been loud enough to tell him her exact location, but the problem was getting there unhindered and quickly. He ran and left soldiers behind him as he went, fighting off any groups of Flad-adan that resisted.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he reached the door. He could feel Abby's presence within, but it was muted quite a bit. He quickly dispatched the guards and opened the door, preparing himself for almost anything. He was not, however, prepared for what he saw.

In the room he saw himself. He was strangling Abby. He stood there for a moment, not knowing how to react. His image turned towards him and smiled deviously.

"You're too late," he hissed. "Your precious bride is dead." He released his hand and Abby fell to the floor. Connor needed little more than this to provoke him and he attacked. Within a moment Cirdan fell to the floor dead. Connor stood in the doorway in shock for a few minutes, looking at Abby's lifeless form on the floor. Eventually Nate joined him, having been called by the soldiers after Connor entered the room.

"She's dead," Connor said when he saw Nate standing next to him. Nate pushed Connor out of the way and ran to his sister's side. He couldn't bear the idea of his twin sister being dead and wasn't willing to believe it. He laid his head on her chest in sorrow, trying to keep the tears from forming. Suddenly he felt his head shift and looked up in amazement.

"No she's not," he stated simply. "She's not." Connor looked down at Abby in time to see her lips part slightly and a short gasp of air enter her lungs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright guys, there's only one more chapter and an epilogue after this to go and they're already written. To get them posted, you have to review. I know you're lurking out there; I can see you. I promise it won't hurt to submit a short lil review. Help me out a bit here, guys. If Nemis can have 1000 reviews by chapter 40, I can have at least 40 by chapter 18... pwease?


	18. Finally Going Home

Thanks for _finally_ reviewing, everyone... It really does help to know there are actually people reading this. Don't forget to review just because this is the last chapter, it might encourage me to write something else someday soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 16: Finally Going Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby lie in a haze, opening her eyes only to be blinded by light. After a moment the realization hit her. Light meant she was no longer in the cave, which meant that she was free. Not caring about the pain she sat up and opened her eyes, examining her surroundings.

Within a few seconds someone was next to her, hugging her tightly.

"We were so worried you wouldn't wake up," Nate whispered, holding onto his sister as tightly as he could without hurting her. Abby began to cry, so happy to see her brother again and so happy to finally be safe.

"I missed you so much, Nate," she whispered, hugging him back. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm just so glad you're alive," he said, staring into her eyes for reassurance. She smiled a real smile, something that felt really good to do.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked. "And Connor? I want to see them." Nate smiled. We've been taking shifts watching over you. Connor just left but I can get him back here in a bit. I'll get Mom and Dad too." Nate disappeared for a few minutes and Abby happily settled back onto her pillow.

She thought about how wonderful it would be to get back to her normal life. She closed her eyes and thought about each person she loved in turn, her excitement growing by the second. Mostly she thought about Connor and how happy she would be to finally see him after all this time.

Nate returned and sat next to her.

"Mom and Dad are on their way now," he told her. "Connor will take longer because the palace is further from here and he was asleep when I called. I'm sure he'll be here soon, though." Abby smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem. I'm just glad to have you back. You've got your own personal servant for at least a few weeks." Abby laughed.

"So that's all I had to do to get you to listen to me? Get kidnapped by a psychopath?"

"Apparently so," he joked, happy that his sister was feeling well enough to joke. They continued their playful twin banter until their parents showed up, Maria immediately rushing to her daughter's side and Michael standing back looking at her, trying to fight the tears that were already beginning to form.

"I was so worried about you, baby," Maria sobbed, clutching her daughter desperately. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again." Abby smiled.

"I'm fine, Mom, I'm fine now," she replied and Maria kissed her cheek.

"I know honey," she replied. "I'm just so happy this is all finally over and you can come home as soon as you're better."

"Believe me, you're not nearly as happy as I am, Mom," she replied. She glanced past her mother and saw Michael standing in the doorway watching her.

"Daddy," she said in a whisper that was barely audible. It was all Michael needed. Maria stood out of the way and he rushed over to his daughter, taking his chance to embrace her as if he would never let go. Neither spoke, as neither had to. Abby had always understood Michael in a way no one else could, and now he was doing the same for her. They sat that way for a while, no one in the room speaking. Then Connor arrived.

He walked into the room and beamed, deliriously happy to see her awake and happy. Her reaction was not, however, nearly as pleasant.

One look at Connor and the smile disappeared from her face. She did not see her husband, the man she loved. Rather she saw him, her captor and her tormentor. They were the same in physical appearance, and her tormented mind could not distinguish.

Within a matter of seconds she was screaming uncontrollably. This quickly changed, however, and she was soon curled into a ball, crying and rocking back and forth. It all surfaced when she saw him. The pain, the torture, the things she had had done to her, and, worst of all, the things she had done. She wasn't able to control her reaction and no one was able to console her.

Connor tried at first, running over and hugging her, but this only made her delirium worse. She yelled for him to stop touching her, shouting over and over again with limbs flailing. Michael pulled him away and wrapped his daughter in his arms. Abby continued to shake and sob and he looked at Connor.

"Don't you see what's happening?" he asked angrily. "You're upsetting her. You need to get out."

"I'm not upsetting her," Connor rebutted, but he knew it wasn't true. They had all seen Cirdan's body. They all knew exactly what was happening now. She thought he was Cirdan. Maria quickly ushered him out of the room before turning back to comfort her daughter. Safe in Michael's arms her sobs soon dissipated and she fell into a deep sleep.

Connor could only stand on the other side of the door and watch, feeling helpless and alone.

~*~

Two weeks had passed since Abby had been rescued, but her condition had not improved. She would speak to her parents and her brother, but could not stand to be around Connor. Every time he attempted to see Abby, her condition would worsen and it would take several hours before she could even speak. Seeing him made something inside her snap.

After a few attempted visits, Michael asked Connor not to return. Everyone agreed that Abby would recover better if she didn't have continual setbacks every time he visited. Abby was moved to a facility where she could live comfortably and freely but always have someone to talk to.

Several months passed in this place and Abby, under the careful guidance of trained counselors, began to improve. The weight of her experience was being lifted off of her and she was beginning to be happy again.

She had several visitors and never had the chance to be lonely. Nate stayed with her most of the time and her parents visited regularly. The others came to see her at intervals, but Connor never did. As she improved she began to notice his absence and was both relieved and upset by it.

Abby carried extreme guilt with her, on top of the other emotions left from her experience. Ever since she had accepted that Cirdan was dead and she was indeed safe, she had felt regret. She was happy that Cirdan was dead. Ecstatic, even. What bothered her now were the memories of what she had done to stay safe while in his care. The things she had submitted to; the things she had allowed to be done to her; the things she had pretended to enjoy.

Once Abby had been healed, she worried only about her actions. She stayed in the facility only because she couldn't deal with lying to Connor and she couldn't bear to think what his reaction would be if he discovered the truth. She had betrayed him and she couldn't forgive herself. Despite his instructions to do whatever necessary to stay safe, she doubted he would forgive her either.

~*~

It had now been nearly a year since the kidnapping. Abby was safe and healthy, but she still would not come home. Nate, who had remained Abby's closest confidante during her seclusion, finally asked her the question nobody had dared to before.

"What happened to you in that cave? What did he do to you to make you close yourself off so much?" Abby sighed but answered. She had realized long ago that her family must wonder about her captivity but was grateful they did not ask. Now was the time, though.

"This is really hard for me to talk about," she replied, tears already forming in her eyes. Nate looked upset but nodded.

"I understand," he said.

"No, you don't. It's hard for me to talk about, but it's time you guys understood. But don't expect it to be a nice story." He nodded and sat back, wondering what his sister was about to tell him.

Abby began and told him the whole story, beginning in the garden when she was captured, continuing to when she was in the dark cave. She told him about the evil things Cirdan did to her, how she was tortured. Then she stopped. Nate looked at her, waiting for more.

"Abby, that can't be the end," he insisted. "You were gone for several days; you've only covered about a day and a half." She looked up at him, tears very visibly running down her face. She wanted to tell him so badly. She had told no one, not even the counselors who had heard everything else and helped her through it.

"If I tell you the rest," she began, "It can never leave this room. Never. It's between you and I only." Nate nodded.

"Of course."

"And, please don't hate me after I tell you... I already hate myself enough." Nate looked frightened for her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I could never hate you," he said, kissing the top of her head and holding her close. Abby sat in silence for a minute and then began.

Now she told him about how Cirdan was a sick and twisted individual, who craved love and sought for it in Abby. And she told him about the danger she had been in, and how she had protected herself from it, giving herself to Cirdan willingly, claiming to love him.

When it was over Nate could say nothing. He held Abby for the longest time and she cried out all of the emotions she had kept pent up inside of her, finally allowing herself to be forgiven. Finally he spoke.

"If I'd had known I would have killed him myself, before Connor even had the chance. Don't blame yourself for that. It's not your fault and no one else would ever blame you." She nodded but was still upset.

"You're right," she said. "I need to go home now and move on with my life, but I'm still worried that Connor will blame me. I'm worried that he won't be able to forgive me." Nate understood exactly and knew he needed to help her.

He left not long after and went immediately to the High King's Palace. She needed Connor's forgiveness before she could come home, and Connor needed to know there was something for him to forgive. Nate would not break his promise to his sister, but, when he met with Connor, he did tell him something.

"You need to go to her," he said. "And you need to go to her now." Connor needed little more prompting.

~*~

Later that day Abby sat in the garden at the facility, reflecting on all that had transpired that day. The tears from her encounter with Nate still flowed, but not as heavily and only when she thought of certain things. She knew more than ever that she wanted to go home, and she knew there was something she needed before she could.

Admiring a flower, she was lost in these thoughts for sometime. Connor saw her like this and fought back his own tears. She felt his presence before he spoke.

"I was wondering when you'd come," she said, not turning around. He stopped. Was she angry?

"They told me you would recover better without me. I didn't want to interfere. I still don't but I missed you too much to wait any longer." He started walking closer. She hadn't turned around yet but the sun shined in her long hair, drawing him to her.

"You're not interfering," she said, still not facing him. "I missed you too." He stopped walking a few inches away from her and stood.

"Abby..." he began, but she interrupted, standing and facing him. He could see the stains where tears had lingered.

"I'm ready to come home," she said. He stood there for a moment, not sure what to say. He wanted her to come back to him so much, but he didn't want to pressure her. She had been through too much already. She didn't take his silence well.

"Don't you want me to come home?" she asked, hurt. He quickly replied, tentatively wrapping his arms around her. He was still afraid to touch her.

"Of course I want you home. I want that more than anything, I just don't want to pressure you into coming home too soon. Are you sure you're ready?" She nodded and sat back down, bringing him with her.

"I am, but I don't know that you are." He looked confused and she continued, "Things happened to me Connor, you know that. Bad things. But you don't know what. I'm afraid you won't want me anymore when you know what happened... what I did." He touched her face softly, for a moment reminding her of Cirdan. She shuddered.

"I'm sorry," he said, withdrawing his hand. She grabbed it and placed it back where it was. It was time for the healing to begin.

"No," she insisted. "Don't be sorry. I have some bad memories, but stuff like this replaces them and makes me better." He nodded. He remembered that Nate had said she had a long story to tell and that he needed to hear it all to understand.

"Show me?" he asked. "I want to understand so I can help you. Nothing can change the way I feel about you." Abby sighed but nodded. She needed his forgiveness to feel whole again, and he needed to know in order to give it.

"You're right. It's time you knew." She took his hands in hers and leaned her forehead against his, staring into his eyes. She sent him the images of her imprisonment, from the first horrible day, to later when she was actually happy, to the time she spent with Cirdan on her own accord, attempting to deceive him. Connor pulled away at the end and looked at her. She waited apprehensively, afraid he wouldn't accept what had happened to her and what she had done. He stared at her for a minute before gathering her into his arms and kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wish it would have been me instead." He rubbed her back and she cried on his shoulder. After regaining her composure she pulled back a little and searched his eyes.

"You're not mad then?" she asked. "You don't hate me for what I did?" He shook his head.

"You did what you had to to keep yourself alive. That's all that matters. You did nothing wrong." He leaned in and kissed her, hoping she wouldn't pull away. She didn't. Finally he pulled away and stood, reaching a hand to her.

"Come on," he said, prompting her to take his hand. "Let's go home." She smiled and accepted his hand and they went back to the palace together.

The end

~~~**~~~

Alright, so it's over. *sob* There's an epilogue to match the prologue (go read it if you haven't; it was just added recently) and it'll be up soon. And don't forget to review! ;)


	19. Epilogue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Epilogue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boy stared at his mother, who had not spoken for several minutes, eyes glassy and staring into the distance.

"Mommy," he finally said, drawing her attention. Abby looked down at her son.

"Yeah, honey?" she asked, forgetting what they had been speaking about only a few minutes before.

"You told me there was more to the story. What else happened?" Abby looked into her baby boy's eyes. He was so young and still so innocent.

"That's a story for another night," she answered, kissing him softly on the top of his head. "Just be content in knowing that they do live happily ever after."

"They do?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," Abby replied, hugging him close to her. "They do. There are good times and there are bad times, but they most definitely live happily ever after." He smiled.

"I'm glad."

"I am too, sweety. I am too." She rose from the bed and he slid down comfortably into his pillows. She pulled the blankets snugly around him and then shut off the light next to his bed. She kissed his cheek and then stood to leave.

"I love you, Mommy," the boy said. Abby smiled.

"I love you too," she replied before shutting the door behind her. Connor stood in the hallway outside.

"Is he asleep?" he asked. Abby smiled and took his hand.

"He's getting there," she answered.

"How'd you do it?"

"Oh, I told him his favorite bedtime story," she replied, leaning into his warm embrace.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that story is?" he asked, looking playfully into her eyes.

"Maybe someday," she replied, kissing him and then leading him towards their bedroom. "For now I'll just say that it's a very familiar story." They laughed together as they entered their room and he held her snugly in his arms as they both fell asleep.

"Yes," Abby thought to herself. "It is most defiantly happily ever after."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
